A New Hope For Love
by Chivasgirl23
Summary: Pual imprints on a girl who hates him. How will he make her trust love again and ultimately fall in love with him. PaulO/C Rated T just in case
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I ran as my thoughts raced in my head. Every thought was the same though. All about her. She was supposed to be mine, only mine. She was supposed to love me not hate me with every fiber of her being.

I wasn't used to this. Being tied down by someone. I was used to being able to pick up a girl how and when I felt like it. It was common for me to do that. I was used to women throwing themselves at my feet. Some might say I was a player and I made it look like it. But what nobody knew was the reason why.

I didn't care what people thought about me though. I only cared what she thought and felt. She was my pull to earth, the sun and warmth of my day, she was the piece missing in my heart that made me feel full again. Yet, she despised me when I absolutely adored her. She would reject me constantly. The only comfort I had found was that she didn't act like that only towards me, she rejected every guy that approched her.

My heart longed to be with her. But everytime I tried to get close, she'd push me away. My heart's crippled by the vain that she keeps on pushing me away. I finally had enough.

Though, I know deep down, she feels the same pull I feel, to want, no, to need to be around her. She must have a reason to hate me so much. I was determined, now more than ever, to figure out why she hated me so much. Whatever had caused her to shy away from my love. To not trust me.

If I had to change so she would love me, to make her feel the way I felt for her than I would change in a heart beat. I was determined now more than ever to make her see the real me. I wanted her to trust love again, even if it meant her loving someone other than me. I just wanted her to smile again. I yearned for her happiness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is in Paul's P.O.V if you hadn't guessed it already.<strong>_

_**I plan on making this into a 10-15 chapters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing ofcourse, it all belongs to the genius, Stephanie Meyer who deserves all praise. I only on the O/C's from the story.**_

_**So,**** tell me what you think, in your reviews and flames are excepted (if they are honest) :D**_


	2. Her Eyes

_**Authors note: Pictures of the characters are on my profile if you want to see how Crystal and Paul and everybody look like..:D Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1: Her Eyes**

* * *

><p>I love your eyes, those twinkling eyes,<br>They speak of a thousand things.

It glows and I drown in its intensity,  
>I would love to stay there forever.<p>

It evokes myriad memories,  
>And leaves an imprint on me.<p>

I consider myself lucky enough,  
>To have experienced its warmth.<p>

When cupid's arrow strikes,  
>The world seems apparelled in celestial light,<br>Like the glory and freshness of your eyes.

Just like the morning dew,  
>Exotic and beautiful.<p>

Every time I look into your eyes,  
>I'm lost in innumerable memories,<br>Thus forgetting the world behind me.

I wouldn't expect anything much,  
>Than just being the Apple of your eye!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Crystal's P.O.V<span>**

I couldn't believe I let my best friend drag me here. High School parties were stupid and filled with loud, obnoxious music and people passed out from all the boos. And senior parties were the worst of them all.

I jumped several bodies laying on the floor and made my way through the people that were dancing. Seriously, these kids had no idea what personal space was. I walked passed someone and decided to ask if they had seen Jessica, my best friend. Once I looked at the guy I had questioned, I inwardly groaned. It was Paul, the most popular guy in school and not to mention the school's biggest player.(**Picture on my profile)** He never had noticed me in school because my face was always buried in a book, but I knew him.

Paul didn't answer my question. He just stared at me in awe. His eyes never left mine. It made me uncomfortable so I just walked away and decided that I had a better chance finding Jessica withoug Paul's help.

I looked everywhere. Why did I let Jessica out of my sight.I spotted her in the crowd. She was making out with some random jerk. I pulled her off of him.

She turned to face me. She smelled like beer and she stumbled as I dragged her out of the house. I loved Jessica but it was times like these that made me wonder how on Earth we had ever become best friends.

The driveway was packed with cars. Jessica was mumbling about something, but I didn't pay attention. I was to busy trying to find a way out of the hell hole.

I figured my best choice was to take a taxi home. I dropped off Jesica at her house and headed towards mine. I paid the cab driver and got off.

I was probably 1:00 am but I decided to go for a walk to clear up my thoughts. I kept thinking about Paul. His face kept flashing in my mind. The moment I looked in Paul's eyes, I felt a pull to him. I tried to shake away my thoughts. Paul was a jerk that liked to mess with girls and then throw them away like trash once he was done playing with them.

I didn't realize how much I had walked until it started raining and I decided to head back.

I heard footsteps behind me. Being raised by a police officer, I started to pick up my pace. I spotted a bat on someones lawn and ran for it. If the person behind me approached, I would swing without hesitating.

The rain was getting heavier. I recognized the houses around me and realized that I was only minutes from my house. The footsteps behind me didn't stop but they had begun to pick up their pace. Before I knew, a hand was planted on my shoulders. I quirmed.

I closed my eyes and turned around with the bat in hand and I swung hard. The bat made contact with the mans head. He was knocked out cold. I gasped. I recognized the man.

Paul was laying on the cement. He was unconcious but still breathing. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I just knocked Paul Meraz out cold.

Paul's P.O.V.

I was talking to Jared when a girl approached. I smirked. I guess she was my new toy for tonight. She asked if I had seen her friend. I was about to respond when I stared into the most gorgeous eyes.

My whole world flipped upside down. Gravity didn't pull me to Earth anymore it was her. She was the light of my world now, hell she_ was_ my world. Before I coudl say anything though, she walked away from me. My heart tore as she left.

I wanted her to stay with me. I wanted to continue staring at those beautiful green eyes of her. I already knew every color that sparkled in her eyes including every curve of her face. Her brown hair flowed perfectly on her back(. **picture of crystal on my profile)** But what I didn't know was her name.

I ran after. She was getting into a taxi with a girl, I guess was Jessica. I phased and followed the cab, making sure she got home safely.

After dropping off her friend, she got off. She didn't go inside though, she walked away from her house.

I wanted to shout at her. To yell that it was dangerous for a beautiful girl like her to be walking alone. So I decided to follow her. I phased back and walked behind her.

It began to start raining hard. She was getting soaked. I was worried she would catch a cold or something. I decided to approached her. She obviously heard me because she began to walk faster. She picked something up off someone's lawn but I didn't see what it was.

I began to run after her. I wanted to wrap my arms around her protecting her, warming her up from the rain. I put a hand on her shoulder trying to get her attention.

She squirmed and turned around. Then something hit me hard. The last thing I saw were her green eyes and then everything went black.

**So what did you think?**

**Was it good, okay or totally stank? Tell me in your reviews:D**

**I know its kind of a cliff hanger but hey, that just means i will get reviews making me update sooner. (hahha i know, im evil mwhahhaha)**

**Please review! I'll love you forever! :D**


	3. My Soulmate

Chapter 2: My Soulmate

* * *

><p>My other half of a soul,<br>My heart goes in search of you,  
>For the day you and I unite,<br>We'll have a completed soul,  
>Helping each other to heal.<p>

_by Fion Lim _

* * *

><p><span>Crystal's P.O.V.<span>

Holy crap, how the hell am I getting out of this one.

Paul layed uconscious on my couch. His head had astonishingly grown bigger with the whack I had given him. "Amazing, I would never have thought his head could have gotten any bigger than the size of his already large ego." I thought to myself.

Who would have thought someone so small could have dragged an enormous man like Paul down 3 blocks. I, inwardly, was proud of myself. Now the only thing left to worry about was what would happen when Paul awakened.

Paul would obviously be furious once he gets up and not to mention how my mom would react to a shirtless man in our house. I decided not to think about that now. I whacked Paul pretty hard. He could be brain damaged for all I know. Well, if he did have a brain.

I went into my kitchen and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer. I layed it ontop of the bulge where my bat had made contact with his head. He stirred abit when I placed the ice pack but never once did he open his eyes.

I pulled up a chair beside Paul. No way would I let him out of my sight. I gripped the bat that layed next to me just in case.

I still wondered why Paul was following me outside. Maybe he had me confused with someone else. I don't know and I hated not knowing.

I snuggled in my chair and soon I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Paul's P.O.V.<span>

I turned on my side, my body pressed against cool fabric. My head pounded, it felt heavy and like a constant pressure was being put on it. I had no idea where I was though.

_"_Atleast I know I'm somewhere dark", I realized, but then again I wasn't really sure. Because I couldn't open my eyes. I had no idea where I was, just that I was wrapped in blakets and laying down.

_"Crystal, are you sure he is ok, he could have a concussion for all we know." _I didn't recognize the voice but whoever it was, was now very close to me. She laid a hand on my head, and I winced. My head hurt a lot but, how, I don't remember. Did I hit something?, Did I bang my head somewhere? I don't know.

_"Crys, I think you hit him pretty hard with your bat." _Oh so that's what happened. I could hear the voices but I didn't want to show that I was awake. Maybe I could figure out who my imprint was and i just found out what her name was. "Crystal, it sounds so perfect". I guess she had been the one that hit me with a bat."Wow, my imprint has balls. I like that." I thought to myself.

_"Should teach him a lesson about sneaking up on me in the dark."_ The most beautiful voice I had ever heard responded. She must have been my imprint because I could already feel a pull towards her.

_"Anyways, mom, you're__ the one who taught me to defend myself when a stranger aproaches_." I laughed inwardly. How could she think I was a stranger. She is my soulmate.

"_I know Crys, but not in La Push where the crime rate is zero. Everybody knows everybody. You probably know this kid from school or something and he was just trying to get your attention. I doubt he wanted to harm you." _Her mom was right about somehting, I didn't want to harm her but she was wrong about knowing each other from school. I don't ever see Crysal at school. I finaly decided to make it known that I was awake.

I shitfted on the couch. I opened my eyes slighlty, my vision was blurry but getting better with every second. There stood a middle aged women wearing a police outfit. She spoke but I didn't respond right away. I was to busy staring at the beauty behind the women. Her arms were crossed and she had a disgusted look on her face.

"Hun, are you ok?" Asked the women for the second time. Crystal rolled her eyes at me and I took myself out of my daze.

"Yes, I'm fine." I tore my gaze away from Crystal and focused on the lady speaking to me.

"Are you sure, you were out for hours?" The women looked sincere as if she really did care. I assured her I was fine which wasn't a lie. Just being around Crystal made me feel a hundred times better than any other thing in the world. The lady looked back at Crys.

"Cyrs, I'll leave you here to apologize." "But,..." Crystal began to protest. "No buts missy, you were wrong on hitting this sweet boy." The women gave me a warm smile before she left. I turned to look at Crystal. The look of disgust was back, and it hurt to see I had that affect.

* * *

><p><span>Cyrstal P.O.V.<span>

I could not believe my mom left me here alone and to APOLOGIZE to this jerk. No way would I say sorry. I didn't do anything wrong. Paul was the one who gave me a near heart attack with his stupid mistake on sneaking up on me."Look Paul." I pointed a finger at Pauls chest, making my anger known but Paul inturrupted me.

"Cyrs, look this is all just a big mess. Why don't we pretend this never happened and start all over." Paul smiled cockily whiled he scanned me from head to toe. "What a freaking jerk." I thought.

"No thanks, why don't you just leave and forget this ever happened." I said while, again, pointing a finger at his chest. But this time I noticed the toned mucles on his torso. Holy cow, I saw muscles on Paul, I never knew existed. I snapped out of it quickly though.

Too bad Paul noticed my staring." Like what you see." He smirked and grabbed my hand and before I could protest, ran it all around his chest and abs. His muscles were well difined and hard like steel. I gasped when he traced his abs with one of my fingers. Yet, my anger rose with every second that passed.

"How dare you, you ass." I yelled at him and snatched my hand back. He gave me a shy smile. I grabbed the bat that was on the side of the couch and pointed it at him.

Paul held out his hands in the air as he spoke. "Wait, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I can't think straight when you are around me." Paul flushed and rubbed the back of his head obviously embarrased. He actually looked cute when he wasn't acting like an ass.

I rolled my eyes at him and put the bat back down. Yet, inside I was screaming with joy at his comment. My heart fluttered and my stomach felt like it had butterflies. Why was I reacting this way to Paul. He made me act like a school girl whose crush had just confessed his love to her. What the hell.

"Paul just go. You look fine to me and the swelling has gone down." I gestured towards the door but Paul didn't take his eyes off of me. He took a step closer to me. He whispered. I could feel his hot breath on my face. It was like an intoxication that I just couldn't live without."Crystal, I'm sorry. Please don't ask me to leave. I just met you and I want to get to know you better."

I locked eyes with him. There was sincereness and adoration in his eyes. I had never noticed the beautiful color of his eyes. They were a chocalate brown color that you could lose yourself in. His face inched closer to mine. His lips edged closer to mine. I couldn't help the feeling of wanting to touch Paul, to want him to touch me. Wait, was I really having these feeling towards Paul. The biggest manwhore in the whole school. A jerk who I never spoke to. This couldn't be happening.

**So, what did you think? Was it terrrible, ok, or good? **

**Please Review. hhaha another cliff hanger mwahahhahaha!:D**


	4. Unavailable

Chapter 3: Unavailable

* * *

><p>The pain I see in you,<br>Fills me with such anguish.

And I long to comfort you,  
>But my touch seems to poison,<br>My words seem to tear your soul,  
>Even when those words are I love you.<p>

I would trade my life and soul,  
>To return you to the state,<br>That you occupy in my heart.

Alas, for each step closer I take,  
>I find two between us.<p>

Ensorceled into seeing lies as truth,  
>You look upon me and see not your love,<br>But your bondsman...oppressor,traitor,betrayer.

My touch holds no joy for you,  
>My breath no whisper of love.<p>

But I am tied to you my love.

And no matter how long I uselessly love you,  
>I will long always for your return to me.<p>

By: Michael Carleton

* * *

><p>I could feel Paul's hot breath on my face as he got closer. We were only inches apart. My heart thumped erratically but I heard a voice in the back of my mind saying that this was wrong. But as Paul closed in the gap, the voice seemed to become more faint. Something clicked in my head though. Paul was a player who likes breaking girls hearts. What made me any different?<p>

"Paul..no." I placed a hand on his chest, pushing him away from me. Paul looked disappointed and sad. Probably disappointed he wouldn't get anything from me.

"Please just go." I gestured toward the door. Paul seemed reluctant at first. "If you want me to." He stared at me, hoping I would tell him to stay. "Please. Paul just go." My brain applauded me for shooing him away but my heart tore because my heart wanted him to stay with me forever.

Paul sighed. "If that is what you want." Paul placed a finger below my chin and brought my head up to stare into those amzing choclate brown eyes. His lips lingered across my cheek and then he was gone.

I layed on my couch. I felt like my heart was torn in half. Why was I feeling this way? I am not going to let Paul affect me this way. Hell no, I am not going to fall for Paul. I hate him for making me feel this way. I'm just going to forget this ever happened.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, another miserable day in shcool." I thought as I made my way to my locker. Weaving through people in the halls, I could feel eyes on me. What had I grown another head or something. Once or twice, I heard and saw some people whisper. I wasn't new, and this behavior towards me was really odd. I just brushed it off and I was surprised to see Jessica standing next to my locker looking sober.<p>

"So do you have anything to tell me." Jessica smiled at me. I got a vibe that she knew something I didn't.

"No...Why?" I questioned. "Aww come on Crys, I know you're mad at me for dragging you to the party, but I'm your best friend and you can tell me." I was so confused and my expression showed it. Was Jessica high or something?

"About you and Paul." I raised an eyebrow. "What about me and Paul?"I asked. Jessica was really starting to sound crazy.

"Oh my gosh Crys. Everybody is talking about it." I wasn't following. "Fine, why don't you tell me why Paul has been asking about you? It seems like he is interested in you Crys. " Now I was completely stumped. What the hell was Jessica talking about?

"Oh, here he comes. You and I will talk later and you will tell me every single thing that you forgot to tell me." Jessica glared at me before she left. My eyebrows furried together. Jessica has seriously lost it.

"Hey beautiful." I heard a familiar husky voice behind me. Oh my god, apparently this fool didn't take rejection very well. I turned to meet his stare. I was momentarily lost in his eyes. But I quckly recovered.

"Do you want to tell me why you have been asking about me." I snapped. I was really angry. Paul rubbed the back of his neck as he flushed abit. His gazed dropped to his feet. I couldn't help but inwardly laugh at him. He looked like a little kid who just got caught. He looked embarrased.

"I, um..I-I just wanted to know you better." Paul looked up to meet my gaze. Then his famous arrogant smile was back.

"What does it bother that I have been asking about you?" Why did Paul have to always turn things around. Now it was my turn to blush at his words. I hated how he made me flush so easily.

"Whatever." I slammed my locker and attempted to stomp past Paul but he reached out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me closer to him. "Wait, atleast tell me who you have right now." Paul smiled making me forget my schedule for a second.

"Umm, math with Anderson" I replied. "Great, I have him too." Paul seemed really happy about it which I wasn't. Paul took my hand and lead me to the class.

I was more than happy to snatch my hand away from Paul once we reached our destination. I made my way and sat in my usual seat beside Jessica. We were in the back and Paul usually sat in the front but today he took the freedom to take a seat next to me which made me extremely uncomfortable, but made Jessica smile smuggly. I was trying to concentrate on the todays lesson, I really was but with Paul's constant staring I couldn't. More than once I would look his way and we would lock eyes, ofcourse I would look away instantly. I finally decided to let my hair loose and let it create a barrier between me and Paul. I sneaked a glance at Paul who was wearing a frown because of the new barrier between us.

The bell finally rang, taking me out of this hell hole. The rest of the day went the same, with Pauls eyes always on me. When the bell rang sending us to lunch I pratically ran for it. I spotted Jessica and the group sitting on a table against the wall and sat down with them.

"Someone is mighty jumpy today." said Richard. Richard was like a brother I never had, or well, never wanted. He was hilarious and made you smile but at times it bothered you how well he knew you.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes. Paul was really getting to me. What, was I like his next victim or something. And the way he makes me feel everytime he is close. It's just all wrong.

And to makes matters worse. Guess who I say approching our table. Paul. I groaned. But then I thought of the most ingenious idea. How could I get Paul off of me? Easy, make him think I was not available and off the market. That I was already taken. **That I, had a boyfriend.**

**So please tell what you thought through reviews! :D**


	5. Fighting For Love

_**Author's Note: I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer except for my original characters in this story.**_

Chapter 4: Fighting For Love

* * *

><p>We came into each others lives<br>vowing never to break each others hearts  
>if we don't hold on tight<br>our love is gonna fall apart

I'd do anything for you  
>I'll die with you in my heart<br>from here we got to go forward  
>we got to make a fresh start<p>

It's so easy to love  
>when you know what to do<br>it's not as hard as it seems  
>hold me and say I love you<br>It's so hard Fighting For Love  
>yes I'm fightin' for your love<p>

Our lives could be so much better  
>without all the tension in the air<br>you know that I love you girl  
>it's me thats always there<p>

when you are down  
>who's shoulder is there for your tears<br>you know it's me that you want  
>so quit hiding behind your fears<p>

It's so easy to love  
>when you know what to do<br>it's not as hard as it seems  
>hold me and say I love you<br>It's so hard Fighting For Love  
>yes I'm fightin' for your love<br>yes I'm fightin' for your love  
>and It's so hard Fighting For Your Love<br>for your love  
>for your love<br>for your love  
>yeah<p>

By: Aaron Morris

* * *

><p>Previously, on last chapter...<p>

_And to makes matters worse. Guess who I say approching our table. Paul. I groaned. But then I thought of the most ingenious idea. How could I get Paul off of me? Easy, make him think I was not available and off the market. That I was already taken. **That I, had a boyfriend**._

Cyrstal's P.O.V.

I smiled seductively at Richard and he quirked an eyebrow. If I wanted to pretend that I had a boyfriend, might as well get someone that can act the part, right? Anyways, with Richard, I can always explain my intentions later.

I turned back to see how close Paul was from us. He still had some tables to pass until he reahed mine, so I got up and plopped myself next to Richard. Richard looked surprised at my new peppy mood. "Hey there buddy. How about you do me a favor as pay back for all the favors that I have done for you." I smiled mockingly.

Richard looked absolutely confused but I knew that he would understand later. Paul finally reached our table and saw that there wasn't any seats open next to me so he situated himself infront of me. Perfect, now he has a better view of me and Richard.

"Hey Crystal, I hope you don't mind me sitting with you during lunch." He flashed me his arogant smile. Though I was annoyed, his smile made me forget for a moment what was happening around me and what I was going to do.

"Umm,..ugh." Spit it out already, you sound like a total loser. I couldn't help but yell at myself. I was acting like an idiot around him.

"N-No, ofcourse not, I don't mind." I smiled and Paul beamed. All conversation had stopped around the table and everybody was listening to my converstation with Paul. I guess, I didn't think this through. Not only will I have to explain this to Richard but to all the them. But**, **I have already made up my mind to get Paul off of me. So I proceeded with my plan.

"Well, I am being extremely rude. Paul this is my best friend Jessica, Amber and.." I saved the best for last, obviously to make sure he heard. I wrapped my arms around a very confused Richard.

"This is my boyfriend Richard." I could feel Jessica's and Amber's jaw drop to the table. Richard seemed to snap out of it and focused on my words. He wrapped his arms around me, responded to my awkward hug."Ok," I heard Richard whisper into my ear. He then outstretched his hand to shake Paul's.

"Any of my girlfriend's friends are my friends." I inwardly giggled. Richard only went formal when he was nervous. But hey, if the job got done, who cares. I remembered that Paul was there. I brought my gaze back to his face, I had to see his reaction. I had to see if he took the bait.

Paul looked angry and he was shaking furiously. He wouldn't meet my eyes and his fists were clenched to fight for control. It made me kind of scared and I was about to say something that would calm him down but he got up and left. He left the cafeteria and paid no attention to all the stares he was getting.

I was still in shock when Jessica decided to be the first to pounce on me. "How come you didn't tell me you two were dating, Cyrs." She pointed to both me and Richard and giggled. I could feel Richard stiffen and he gave me questioning look. He wanted to know if our act was for them too. I just shook my head and laughed.

"Were not, it's just that I wanted Paul to leave me alone. So I decided to make it look like I had a boyfriend and poor Richard here had to be the my victem." I laughed and I gave a Richard a _Friendly_ hug and thanked him for doing this for me. He just laughed it off and said that he had payed me back for the favors.

"Which reminds me, you have not told me whats up with you and Paul." She looked like she could murder. "I am your best friend missy and yet I am the last one to find out." I knew this would come up eventually. So I told her everything, even the part where I hit him with bat. Ofcourse the only words that seemed to register in Jessica's mind was the fact that he had spent the night in my house and shirtless.

"Oh my god Crys, you saw him shirtless." I blushed a little remembering Paul's hot torso. "And look at it now, Paul seems very interested in you." Jessica snapped me out of my daydreaming. Paul's pained, angry face flashed in my mind. I never meant to hurt him, I just wanted him to loose interest in me being his new shiny toy to play with.

* * *

><p><span>Paul's P.O.V.<span>

I phased as soon as I was in the woods. I was so furious, how come I didn't pay attention to see if Crystal had a boyfriend? Ofcourse she had to have one, she was so beautiful and amazing, I would have been surprised if she didn't.

I could easily picture her with other guys all gaping at her beauty. I grew angrier as my thoughts raced. That stupid Richard guy was so damn lucky that he had her, I hope he cherished it and makes her happy.

_"Hey Paul, are you ok." _I could hear Embry's thoughts. I forgot that he had patrol with Sam today.

"I'm fine Embry. Do me a favor and stay out of my thoughts." I sneered event though I knew that it wasn't his fault I was so angry.

_"Wow man, take it easy. What bit you in the ass."_ Stupid Embry, he hit the jackpot. I involuntarilly, replayed the whole situation where Crystal introduced me to her boyfriend.

"_**Paul, did you imprint on this girl."**_ I could hear Sam's commanding Alpha voice. If wolves could roll their eyes I would have been doing it right now. "Ofcourse I imprinted on her." I thought.

In a flash of a second, Sam and Embry were at my side. I knew exactly what Sam was going to say. He was going to give me the talk about how dangerous it is to loose control around their imprint,

**"_Paul you don't understand. It is so easy for us to hurt the ones we love." _**An image of Emily's scarred face popped into my mind. Sam still kicked himself for doing that to Emily but it made me angry that Sam could think that I was capable of hurting Crystal.

_"**I know you love her, but when we lose control we can't think straight."**_ I knew Sam was right. As the hot-head of the pack, I knew how I could lose control so easily and hurt her without meaning to.

"_Ok so when do I get to meet the poor girl that got imprinted on by YOU." _I growled and snapped at Embry. It wasn't because he had insulted me but because he insulted her. He called her poor, what and ass! But I knew that I was just overeacting, I could still picture Crystal wrapped in that jerks arms.

_"Dude cool it. I was just messing with you. So, how did you two meet." _Embry grinned a wolfy grin and seemed to have tryed to wink but it looked like he had a spasm or something. I just laughed as once again, I involuntarily shared the memories with Embry on how I met Crystal. I regreted instantly when I showed how she knocked me out cold with a bat.

Embry couldn't stop laughing. Even though Sam tried to hide it, I could still hear his laughter in my head. I grew angry at thier amusement. "_I can't wait to tell the guys that the Big bad Paul has imprinted. And better yet, that he got rejected, well more like knocked out cold by her." _Embry still was laughing, and tears streaked his face from so much laughter. I knew I would never live this down.

_"I have got to meet her. She has balls for knocking you out." _I growled. I hated how Embry was so observant at her incredible personality.

"I think I already like her." Embry stated in his mind.

**_"Yea me too. When are going to bring her by the house and when will she meet the pack?"_** Sam still had a hint of amusement in his voice. But I had other things to worry about other than her meeting the pack.

Crystal had a boyfriend and as much as it tears me apart to see her suffer, I willl do anything in my power to get her to feel the same way I feel. To love me not that asshole. **I will fight her love.**

**_Please telll me what you thought in your reviews! Was it ok, good or absolutely terrible? Please Review! _**

**_And a special shout out to Random Cookie Ninja for reminding me that the pack still hasn't found out about Paul's imprinting..:)_**


	6. A Vow

Chapter 5: A Vow

* * *

><p>A never ending Sassoon of questions,<br>And answers,  
>And stupid things.<br>Pointless actions that mean nothing  
>But yet there is a longing,<br>A desire, a passion for it,  
>A need to have it,<br>A hand to hold  
>Eyes to look into,<br>Lips to kiss,  
>And though we tire of the stupid love,<br>We are drawn to it.  
>So with crimson cheeks,<br>We answer the questions

By: Missy Lynn

* * *

><p><span>Crystal's P.O.V.<span>

Paul didn't come back the rest of the day. I felt an emptiness without him but I was happy to know that he would be leaving me alone. When the final bell rang, I made my way through the parking lot. I opened the door to my BMW and drove off to my house.

I unlocked the door to my house and was hit with the smell of the most delicious food that ever existed. My favorite, spahgetti with meat balls. I squealed like I used to when I was a little girl and ran into the kitchen.

"Hey Crystal, how was your day?" My mom was still wearing her police outfit and gave me a warm smile but it didn't reach her eyes. I hated seeing her that way. She was putting up a brave front just for me. She didn't deserve what my father did to her.

"It was ok." I half smiled. I could tell my mom saw straight through me but she didn't ask. The rest of the day dragged on and I finally found myself tucked under my warm blankets. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Beep, Beep...** I slammed my alarm off. I hated being waken up and poor clock, it felt my wrath every morning. I rolled out of my bed and got in the shower. I got dressed quickly and soon I was driving off, towards Jessica's.

"Good morning, sunshine." Jessica smirked as she got in the car. I grunted, she knew I wasn't a mornig person.

"Ugh,..Why do we have to go school?" I asked Jessica as I was opening my locker. I shoved my lunch and textbooks that I wouldn't need until later on in the day.

"Easy for you to say... You know, not all of us have straight A's. You obviously don't need school, but I sure do." I smiled. Jessica loved pointing out that she was, well, not as smart as I was in school.

We started walking towards class when I ran into someone. I was about to apologize when I realized it was Richard. I gasped. His jaw was swollen and purple.

"What happened?" I pratically screamed in shock.

"The jackass of Paul punched me." Richard responded while massaging his jaw. A purpilish color was making its way onto his face where I guess, Paul had punched.

I could feel myself trembling in anger. I made my way towards class. I spotted Paul talking to Jared. I grabbed Paul's arm and pratically dragged him towards the back of the room. Paul had a confused, surprised look on his face.

"What the hell is your problem? Why did you punch Richard?" I hissed. Paul looked hurt at my tone.

"Because, I saw him flirting with another girl." Now it was my turn to be confused. What the hell did it matter if Richard was talking to another girl.

"And..." I wanted to hear all of it. I still did not understand where he was getting at.

"What do you mean and?" Paul pratically growled at me. "Do you have no self respect? What, does he have you so controlled, where you can't get mad if he goes off and flirts with another girl. He doesn't deserve you." Paul was shaking furiously. I was to stunned to speak.

I couldn't believe Paul had done that for me. Paul had deffended my honor, even if I wasn't really going out with Richard. I could feel my heart pound in my chest. I like this side of Paul and more than I wanted to admit.

"I-I,..ugh." I couldn't find the right words to say. I was still surprised by Paul.

"Take your seats, please." The teacher called out to the class. I couldn't have been more thankful to the teacher. I made a quick dash towards my seat, leaving Paul.

I could feel Paul making his way to the desks. He once again, took the freedom in sitting in the empty desk right next to me.

The day dragged on like it did yesterday. I could feel Paul's eyes on me the whole time. It seemed like Paul wasn't affected by the fact that I supposedly had a boyfriend.

Finally in math class, when I accidently dropped my pencil, I was just about to grab it when I felt Paul's hand brush against mine. His warmth traveled through my body, sending shivers down my spine. I looked up to meet his gaze. We locked eyes and I could feel myself wanting to touch him again.

Paul smirked arrogantly and it brought me back to my senses. I rolled my eyes and thanked him for picking up my pencil. When the bell rang, sending us to lunch, I pratically ran for it. I hoped Paul wouldn't sit at my table again. Which reminded me,I had to apologize to Richard for pratically getting him punched in the face.

"Hey guys." I called out. I plopped myself in my usual seat infront of Richard. His jaw was still swollen and purple. I cringed. I felt really bad, I didn't think the plan straight through like I should have.

"Richard, I am so sorry. I'll tell Paul were not really going out." I half heartedly smile. I wasn't looking forward to that. If Paul was making his advances on me so bold, even when he thought I had a boyfriend. I was afraid to think of what he would do if he found I wasn't in a relationship.

"What?" I heard Paul yell from accross the cafeteria. He was making his way to my table now."You two arn't going out." Had I really said it that loud. I could feel people staring at me and Paul. But he didn't notice at all. He finally reached our table. Paul reached out and grabbed my arm. He dragged me out into the hall.

"Oww," I whimpered. Paul immediately let go of my arm. I looked up to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry." He muttered. Paul looked like he hated himself for hurting me.

"Its ok." I mumbeld. "Now, what do you want." Paul cringed at the sound of my voice but I brushed it away.

"You're not going out with that jackass." It was a question instead of a statement. I inwardly laughed. He sounded so jealous.

"No, I'm not." I decided it was time to fess up.

"Then why did you lie to me." Paul's eyes were staring into mine. I could feel myself turining red.

"umm...B-because you wouldn't leave m-me alone." I stuttered. Pauls eyes went wide with hurt."So I pretended that I had a boyfriend, so you would leave me alone." My gaze dropped to my feet in embarrassment.

Paul placed two fingers under my chin and brought my face up to look into his eyes."Crystal, I just like you and a lot." I could feel his warm breath of my face. "Will you go out with me?" My heart pounded in my chest. "Stupid traitor" I thought. Why was I reacting this way. My stomach fluttered with butterflies as Pauls eyes locked onto mine. His eyes read adoration and sincereness.

I was just about to say yes when someone interupted." Hey Pauly." The school's biggest hoe, Adrian maded her way towards us. I snapped out of my daze and I moved away from Paul creating space between us. The stupid bitch continued on as if not noticing me. "I had fun that night we were together. We should deffinately do it again." She whispered seductively at Paul but he didn't take his eyes off of me.

Adrian turned back, mission accomplished but before she walked away, she made sure to glare at me. I turned my gaze back at Paul. I could feel my inside burning with anger. This is exactly why I hated Paul.

Paul's expression was priceless. It was a mix of surprise and anger. He obviously knew what my answer was going to be after that. I laughed bitterly to myself because I knew that Paul knew that I wasn't going to be his new toy.

The bell rang signaling lunch was over. People began to pour into the halls. I wanted to humiliate Paul like he just did to me with Adrian.

"No Paul, I will not go out with you." I said a little louder so Paul wasn't the only one that heard. People gasped and stared, surprise written on their faces. Stunned because they never thought that Paul, the biggest player would be rejected by the nerd nobody knew.

"Crys, I..." I didn't want to hear his stupid excuse so I turned away and ran. I dashed out of the hall and out of the school doors. I just wanted to leave. Hot tears stinged my eyes. I felt like a total idiot for believing Paul for a second.

I vowed never to fall for Paul's stupid tricks again.

_**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy but I promise to update sooner next time.**_

_**Thoughts? Please Review!**_


	7. POV of A Vow

Chapter 6: Paul's P.O.V of Vow

Paul's P.O.V.

I pratically had to drag myself out of bed. I didn't want to go to school especially if I had to see Crystal with her boyfriend. I growled, that jackass probably didn't even cherish the prize he had.

I could hear Jared pulling into my driveway. I shoved the last poptart in my mouth and made my way to the door.

"Hurry up man, we're going to be late." Jared beeped for the millionth time. I rolled my eyes as I closed the door behind me.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm sure Kim will be waiting for you anyways." I laughed as I stepped into the car. Jared glared at me."You are so whipped." I mumbled under my breath but Jared heard it anyways and punched me on the shoulder.

"You are too with Crystal. All you could think about on patrol was how much you wanted to hold her and blah blah blah. And your calling me whipped." Jared smirked.

The rest of the ride was filled with Jared nonstop remarks about me imprinting. He kept going on and on about how surprised he was to see me imprint. I really wasn't paying any attention to him. I was to busy thinking about my Crystal. I was becoming agitated. It has only been a day without seeing her but to me, it felt like an eternity. I was practically jumping out of my seat when Jared pulled into the parknglot of the school.

True to my word, Kim was waiting for Jared outside the school building with a giant smile on her face.I slapped Jared on the back and laughed. Jared grunted before pratically jumping out of the car and running towards Kim. I got out of the car myself and started thinking of ways to take my Crys away from that jackass. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." I thought as I spotted Richard and he wasn't alone.

I found Richard flirting with a girl. My body shook with anger. I fought for control. How could that son of a B**tch do this to my Crystal? He didn't deserve her.

I marched right over to that jackass. I was only a couple of feet away when he looked up with a surprised expression. And then I swung with all my strength. He fell to the floor once my fist made contact with his face. He clutched a hand to his jaw where I had hit him.

"That should teach you to treasure what you have or what you don't deserve. Crystal deserves better than your sorry little ass." I spat with so much anger. I could feel my body wanting to transform but I couldn't. Not with this many people around me. I was just about to lounge again at Richard when I felt a strong arm pulling me back.

"Let me go Jared." I tried wiggling out of his grasp but I finally gave up. Richard didn't even deserve my attention anyways.

"Do you really want to piss Crystal off by puching her boyfriend." Jared pulled me away from the now gathering crowd.

"He doesn't deserve to be her boyfriend." I yelled out my fustrations.

"Dude, then tell her that. Or better yet, show her that." Jared said. I grunted, that was exactly what I was planning on doing.

The bell rang signaling us to get to class. I walked into the building with Jared. I sat on one of the desks and Jared continued trying to make me calm down. I finally could feel the angry tremors fading away, when I felt someone grab me and drag me towards the back of the classroom.

It was my Crystal. I couldn't wipe away the smile that was itching on my face when I noticed her angry expression.

"What the hell is your problem? Why did you punch Richard?" I cringed at the amount of hatred in her voice. I could feel the pang of jealousy that was making its way through my body. But ultimately, it hurt to see that she really did care about the jerk.

"Because I saw him flirting with another girl." She furried her eyebrows obivoulsy confused.

"And..." She said as if that wasn't a good enough reason for me to punch Richard. Thats when I totally lost it. How could she not get angry with Richard. He was cheating on her and she didn't even care.

What do you mean and?" I pratically growled "Do you have no self respect? What, does he have you so controlled, where you can't get mad if he goes off and flirts with another girl. He doesn't deserve you." I was shaking furiously. Cyrstal looked to stunned to speak.

I fought for control. I wanted no more than to go and kick that a**holes ass. I couldn't help but wonder how he treated her if he could go off and flirt with other girls without Crystal even getting mad.

""I-I,..ugh." Crystal looked as if she was at a loss of words but then the teacher walked in and interrupted her.

"Take your seats please." The teacher called out. Crystal quickly made a dash for her seat. I, however, was still trying to regain at least somewhat of control. When I finally decided that I wouldn't hurt my Crys, I walked over and sat down next to her like yesterday.

I stared at her the rest of the day. She tryed avoided and ignoring me but I would occasionally catch her eyes on me, ofcourse, which boosted my ego a couple of points. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Which wasn't good because I knew I wouldn't be able to do half the things I wanted to do to her because she had a boyfriend. "A boyfriend that didn't deserve her." I snarled.

And finally the bell rang sending us to lunch. Crystal pratically ran out to the classroom which hurt because I knew she as doing it because of me. I guess today I would sit with the guys because I wouldn't be able to withstand seeing Crystal with that jackass. I laughed, I had refered to Richard as 'Jackass' so many times that I decided to make it his official nickname.

I walked through the doors of the cafeteria. My gaze automatically found Crystal. I growled as I watched her talking to the 'jackass'. Thanks to my superhearing, I could hear everything she was saying."Richard, I am so sorry. I'll tell Paul were not really going out." I stopped dead in my tracks. My ears still ringing from her words.

What?" I yelled from across the cafeteria. I made my way to her table. Crystal looked shocked."You two arn't going out." I couldn't figure which emotion was the strongest. I could feel my heart flutter as I realized she didn't have a boyfriend. But I was extremely confused at the same time. Why had she lyed to me? I grabbed her arm and took her to the hall for privacy.

"Oww," Cyrstal whimpered. I immediately let go of her arm. I hadn't realized that my grasp was too tight for her. "I'm sorry." I muttered. I hated myself for hurting her, my Crystal.

"Its ok." She mumbeld. "Now, what do you want." I cringed at the sound of her voice.

You're not going out with that jackass." It was a question instead of a statement. I could hear the jealousy in my voice.

"No, I'm not." My heart swelled while my mind was filled with thousands of questions.

"Then why did you lie to me." I locked eyes with hers. I smiled as her cheeks took on a shade of pink.

"umm...B-because you wouldn't leave m-me alone." Cyrs stuttered. My eyes went wide. Did Crystal really want me to leave her alone? Was I a pest to her? "So I pretended that I had a boyfriend, so you would leave me alone." My heart stopped. Her gaze fell to her feet embarrassed.

A million thoughts ran through my head. Crystal obviously did not feel a thing for me and I was a pest that wouldn't leave her alone. I didn't know if she really got my intentions. I wanted her to fall in love with me, so I would have to show it, right?

I placed two fingers under my chin and brought face up so I could see those beautiful eyes."Crystal, I like you and a lot. Will you go out with me?" My heart pounded in my chest as I waited for her answer. Crystal opened her mouth to answer when she was interrupted.

"Hey Pauly." A look of hurt spread through Crystals eyes and she moved away from me, creating space between us. Space that I hated. Adrian continued as if she didn't notice Crystal with me. "I had fun that night we were together. We should deffinately do it again." She whispered seductively. I couldn't my eyes off Crystal though. The look of hurt was more prominent now. I silently regreted everything that I had done with Adrian. Sam was right, I would regret being a player one day. Karma was a bitch and it was biting my ass right now.

Adrian finally walked away. Crystal turned and glared at me. Her eyes held so much anger and hatred that my heart felt like it was shattering into pieces. I reached out to touch her and explain everything but she stepped away from my touch. I couldn't help but feel anger towards Adrian. If she hadn't of interrupted, Crystal would of been mine. But I knew it was all my fault. Cyrstal would never say yes to me now.

The bell rang signaling lunch was over. People began to pour into the halls. But I couldn't care less. I wanted Crystal to say something, anything.

"No Paul, I will not go out with you." My heart cringed. I felt like I had just lost the love of my life.

"Crys, I..." But she ran away. Crystal left me alone in the hallway. I wanted to go after her but I knew she needed space.

My whole body felt numb. My heart felt torn in half and Crystal had just ran off with the missing piece. I turned and faced the crowd that had gathered around me.

"What are you looking at." I hissed. They quickly dispersed and I felt my body raging in anger. Anger at myself. How could I have lost the best thing that ever happened to me?

I punched the locker near me, venting my anger out in it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." I yelled to myself. Cyrstal probably wouldn't even look at me anymore.

**~Later on~**

I called every phone number I could possibly think of. The police station said they would inform me of any leads they would recieve, but that didn't stop me from going out to look for her myself.

How could Crystal leave without saying good bye? My mind raced. I felt like I couldn't think staight. What if she was hurt somewhere? Cyrstal hadn't even made it home after she stormed out of school. I mentally slapped myself for not following her off to make sure she was safe.

I phased and immediately heard the voices of the pack. I couldn't thank them enough for doing this for me.

**_"Its our job to protect La Push and everyone in it."_** I could here Sam's voice. But I continued runing in unbelievable speed towards anywhere the pack hadn't searched.

I had to find her. She was my soulmate and I wanted, no needed her to be safe.

I growled out in fustration as I pounced through trees.

And then I smelled it. The sweet smell of vampire that burned my nostrils. But it was mixed with another familiar scent. A scent that belonged to my soulmate. The scent that belonged to my Crystal.


	8. Testing Limits

Chapter 7: Testing Limits

* * *

><p>"My love for you knows no bounds<br>And one day it will pull me to the ground.  
>And on my knees I will ask it of you<br>If you and I could become one, not two.  
>And if God answers my prayers<br>When I stand at the alter, you will be there.  
>I will love you forever, to the end of my days<br>And each day, to God will I praise.  
>For sending me an angel, so beautiful and true<br>An angel so perfect, It could only be you."  
>- DAVID MUNOZ<p>

* * *

><p><span>Crystal's P.O.V.<span>

I stormed back to my house. I couldn't believe Paul humiliated me like that. Tears burned in the back of my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I wouldn't cry over that douche.

I used the key under the door mat because I had forgotten it this morning. And stupid me didn't think I would need it. I walked in. Mom, ofcourse, wasn't home yet. I turned on the t.v. but soon I was bored so I decided to go out for a walk.

I walked along the road. Trees passed by me and soon I had made it to the cliffs by the beach. It was such a beautiful scenery, where the sun shone across the depths of the ocean. I sat down by the edge of the cliff obsorbing in the calming passed and then it turned to hours. Soon, I wasn't looking at the sun but at the shining moon and the stars surrounding it. But I couldn't tear myself away from the calming sensation I had sitting there. I didn't want to go back, to go back to the terrible life of mine.

And then I heard it. It was very faint, but there was obviously the sound of a twig snapping and followed by the ruffling of leaves. "Must have been my imagination" I thought. Well more like hoped.

But then there was a shadow of a man, using the trees to hide his form from me. My heart thumped in my chest but I tried to play it off. Myabe it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

"Is there somebody there." I asked the dark grenery. I hoped that nothing would answer me. And it seemed like nothing would and my heart slowed down a bit and then something white flashed infront of my eyes. My heart automatically picked up speed.

"Somebody no, Something yes." The eeried voice whispered in my ear. It wrapped its arms around my waist and its mouth made its way down my neck. It slight

I squirmed and whipped around. I didn't expect to find a gorgeous man infront of me. He was very pale but it seemed like an artist sculpted his perfect features. Never in my life had I seen a man this beautiful. The picture of Paul automatically appeared in my head and I had to admit that even though I hated him, Paul was still way hotter. But, the eyes on this man were blood red, warning me not to get close.

I stepped back, away from the gorgeous man. "What are you?" For some god foresakin reason, I knew the man wasn't human.

The man stepped closer to me. "Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you..." The man flashed me his incredible smile. "Yet." He whispered. I shivered automatically.

"But I'm going to have some fun with you first." The man stepped even closer. "The smell of the mutt is on you. But even with that purtred smell, your blood is so enticing." My mouth droped. There was no way this thing could have been a vampire, no no, he's probably just playing a joke, a cruel joke. As if sensing my confusion, the man continued to speak.

"Humans, so naive. If you haven't guessed it by now. Yes, I am a vampire. My name is Derek." The put a hand on my cheek. It would have been a caress if the man didn't just radiate evil. He trailed the side of my face and then his hand went lower. He began to pet my neck. I swallowed hard when he reached my pulse point.

"No doubt the mutt's looking for you right now. Which makes all even better. A challenge that I accept." Derek continued to stroke my neck. I closed my eyes, praying that everything was jut a dream. No a nightmare, that I so badly wanted to wake up from.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it won't hurt." Derek pushed me down onto the ground. I layed facing the bright stars in the sky. Derek stared at me as he knelt beside me.

"I can see how that mutt could have falling in love with you. You are so beautiful." That would have been sweet if I hadn't of none that he just wanted to suck the life out of me.

Slowly, the leech inched closer to my neck. I could easily see now the fangs purtrueding in his mouth. I closed my eyes, hoping it wouldn't hurt."Goodbye Paul" Was the only thing I could think about as Derek brushed his lips against my neck.

And then I heard a howl in the distance. Derek automatically sat up, fazed a bit. "Oh a greater challenge." He smiled. Then I heard ruffling in the trees around us and then the biggest wolf I had ever seen emerged from the dark forest.

The wolf was huge. I would have thought it was a bear but the features could only belong to a wolf. The wolf was silver and a snarl was planted on his lips as he stared at the vampire that was still knelt beside me.

I was no longer scared. A wave of security entered my body as the wolf stepped closer. Anybody would have thought that they would be long gone if a wolf and a vampire were this close to them. But I wasn't. I felt a pang of securty as I knew that the wolf would protect me from the vampire that would want to kill me.

Derek grabbed my hand and instantly the wolf growled." Time to go sweetheart." Derek said as he dragged me dangerously closer to the edge of the cliffs.

The silver wolf followed but not as close as before. He probably didn't want to alarm Derek and sending us off the edge.

I had an idea what Derek was going to do and I knew I had to stop it. I decided to attack Dereck with all my strength. I punched him across the face but it didn't even faze him. Instead his face contorted into anger. We were now just inches off the edge.

Derek faced me and swung his hand in the air and back to my face with so much power that I was sent hurtling off the side of the cliff.

And thats when the wolf lunged in attack.

* * *

><p><span>Paul's P.O.V.<span>

I pouned the ground harder. I could smell the beautiful fragrance of my Crystal but it was mixed in with the horrible smell of a vampire. I knew I was close now.

And then I could hear her heartbeat. I could pick it out in a crowd but I could also smell the revolting smell of the vampire near her aswell.

I stepped out of the woods and then I could see them. The leech was only inches away from my Crys. My anger rose as I noticed a tear fall onto Crystal's cheek.

But I knew I couldn't attack. I would place Crystal in a very dangerous position. I could easily hurt her without intending to. The leech noticed me and grabbed her hand and he began to drag my Crys closer to the edge of the cliffs. My heart pounded in my chest. I knew exactly what he was going to do and I couldn't let that happen. He was going to take her away from me.

Crystal seemed to have understood what the leech was going to do because immediately she swung her fist back in the air and hit the bloodsucker square in the jaw.

The bloodsucker took his eyes off of me to glare at my Crystal. I took the oppurtuinity and lunged. But I was too late. The vampire hit Crystal accross the face, sending her off the cliff.

I snapped at the leech. The bloodsucker wasn't a very good fighter or maybe, my anger just took over because within seconds the vampire was dismembered and I had already started the fire. I threw in last pieces of the vampire and I made a dash to the edge of the cliff. I phased back into my human form.

I jumped off the cliff. I dove head first into the water. I plunged in deep and began to swim frantically trying to find Crystal. And then I felt something hard and cold. I tugged at it and swam up.

I popped out of the water with Crystal in my arms. I swam towards shore. When I finally reached there I laid Crystal down.

I automatically checked her pulse. She wasn't breathing and heart beat was very faint. My heart ached. My love wasn't going to die, I wouldn't let her.


	9. Truth Be Told

Chapter 8: Truth Be Told

* * *

><p>"I love you, and because I love you, I would sooner have you hate me for telling you the truth than adore me for telling you lies."<p>

By: Pietro Aretino

* * *

><p>Previously on last chapter...<p>

_I automatically checked her pulse. She wasn't breathing and heart beat was very faint. My heart ached. My love wasn't going to die, I wouldn't let her._

Pauls P.O.V.

I began to do Cpr on Crystal. I pounded her chest and then blew air into her mouth to get her lungs filled with oxygen .

Her heartbeat was getting fainter with every second. I felt my soul shattering to pieces at every moment that passed, where Crystal wouldn't respond. I could feel the hot tears rolling down my cheeks but I didn't care. My love was slipping through my fingers and I could do nothing.

And then, finally she responded. Her heart began to accelerate. My heart fluttered. She was alive. My love was still mine.

* * *

><p><span>Crystal's P.O.V<span>.

My chest hurt from the constant pressure it was being put under. I tried breathing but my throat felt like sand paper. It was easier not to breathe. I could see the light in the distance calling me to come to it. But I was roughly interrrupted and pulled back to my limp body.

"Please Crystal, breathe." A familiar male voice said. He sounded so close and then again I was hit in the chest with something hard.

"Crystal please I won't let you die." The voice sounded strained. He sounded so sad and torn and then I felt two hot lips on my own. The man rushed air into my lungs.

I felt my lungs inflade with precious oxygen. I sput out the water in my throat which made it easier to breathe again without it hurting.

"Yes, yes. Breathe please." The worry was still evident in the mans voice.

I began to take deep breaths and let seconds passed by until I decided to open my eyes. My eyes strained open, my vision was still blurry but once it cleared up, I saw the last person on earth I would ever have expected. Paul.

Paul was hovering over me dripping wet with nothing other than pair of shorts and with a look of complete worry in his eyes.

I stared into those chocolatey orbs. The wind picked up and I let out an involuntary shiver. Paul imediately wrapped his strong arms around me, letting his warmth engulf me.

"Paul, I..." I began to coff. My throat still felt raspy from the salt water that was once in it.

"Shhh. You need to rest." Paul said. I felt him pull me in closer to his warm chest. I let my heavy eyelids finally drop.

I was very comfortable in Paul's arms and I let sleep take over me.

* * *

><p><span>Paul's P.O.V<span>.

There is no words to describe how I felt having Crystal in my arms. My heart felt finally full.

I stood up and shifted Crystal so she would be more comfortable. Even though I loved staring at her sleep, I knew she had to be more comfortable in a bed. So I decided to take her to my house.

I was now carrying her bridal style through the woods. I made sure to be careful with her. I finally reached my house and I opened the door while still carrying Crystal and not waking her up.

I walked up the stairs to my room and layed Crystal on the bed. I smiled, I loved the way she looked in my bed. But then I remembered that she was still dripping wet and I didn't want her to catch a cold. I walked over to her and I touched her purple cheek. My jaw tightened when I realized that it was bruised because the stupid leech had hit her. I could feel tremors of anger begin to shake my body. But I calmed down knowing that my Crys was safe now.

Crystal stirred and her eyes fluttered open. I smiled when I saw the beautiful hazel eyes again. "Crystal, baby your going to get sick if you don't get out of those clothes." I whispered while I moved a loose strand of hair that had fallen on her perfect face.

Crystal seemed dazed and then all of a sudden her eyes shot open. She got up quickly but her knees buckled beneath her. I caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Where am I." She asked.

"Relax. Your at my house, in my room." I soothed but she wriggled out of my grasp.

"Let me go. There was a a monster at the beech and then a giant wolf... and I think I'm going crazy." She screamed and then fell to the floor while clutching her head.

"Theres no way. Theres no way." She murmered to herself.

My heart cringed it was time to fess up the truth. It was about time I would tell her.

_**So what did you think? I updated sooner than I thought I would and this is just for the people that reviewed b/c the anticipation was killing them. Hhaha well another cliffy mwhahahah..:D I'm evil like that.**_

_**Review! Click the magical button below!**_

**l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V**


	10. Understanding Her

Chapter 9: Understanding Her

* * *

><p><span>Crystal's P.O.V<span>

What the heck! I'm losing my mind. It was all like a nightmare that I just couldn't wake up from. Yes, thats what it had to be, A nightmare, a terrible nightmare. But that all it was or could be, right?

I clutched my arms tighter around my rocking body. My head layed between my legs. I was in a feetle position on the floor.

"Crystal calm down." Paul tryed to soothe me but all it did was accelerate my heart beat. I could sense Paul getting closer but I just didn't care because my mind was being bombarded with memories of what had happened.

And then Paul had to put his overly warm arms around my body. "Don't touch me." I hissed and then it all clicked in my mind almost instantly. I was in _his _room. I was in the room of the biggest manwhore I had ever met. God only knows how many girls he brought here and then dumped once he was done.

I tried wiggling out of his grasp but he wouldn't budge. Curse his stupid strength. "Let me go." I snarled. Paul's face dropped at the same time as his arms did. I quickly shot out to the farthest corner of the room, trying to get away from him as possible."

"Would you like to explain to me, why on Earth I'm in your room?" I emphasised the word 'your.' Paul seemed to hesitate before he spoke.

"Crystal, you almost drowned. You passed out after I did Cpr..." I waited for what I really wanted to hear. "I brought you hear because you needed rest and it was closer than your house." Paul rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I want to go home." I mumbled low enough for only my ears but it seemed as if Paul heard it too because his face fell almost immediately.

"Crystal, I'll take you home. But first you have to get out of those clothes." Paul stated as he got up. My jaw dropped. It seem as if Paul still didn't understand the fact that I didn't want to be near him at all.

"No. I rather walk." I let my anger get the best of me. Paul flinched but went on opening drawers.

"Crystal don't be stubborn. I'll drive you home. Anyways your dripping wet." Paul shoved a pair of, too huge for me, sweat pants and a hoodie in my hands before I could protest.

* * *

><p><span>Paul's P.O.V.<span>

I waited outside the door for Cyrstal as she changed out of her clothes. I tapped my foot impatiently. I couldn't even stand being a second away from her.

I heard footsteps coming toward the door and then the door opened revealing Crystal in all her beauty. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face as I saw her in my clothes. My mind was mesmerized. I couldn't come up with any coherent thought . But I was snapped out of my thoughts quickly as I heard the most angelic voice ever.

"Lets go. The faster I get away from you the better." The last part was a whisper meant not to be heard but I heard it anyways and my heart cringed.

I opened the car door for her and she snorted. "Are you trying to impress me with your new found manners?" I didn't respond. I slipped into the drivers seat and put the car in drive.

I glanced at Crystal from time to time as I drove towards her house. She had purposefully sat facing the window so she wouldn't have to see me. The car was filled with an uncomfortable silence. I so desperately wanted to reach over and hold her like I had done at the beach but I couldn't.

I turned off the lights as I put the car into park. I was surprised to see that Crys hadn't shot out the car already. I looked over to see her in peaceful sleep.

I smiled. I would get to hold her again. I carried Crystal bridal style towards her house. All the lights were on and I mentally slapped myself. Her mom would probably be worried sick and I hadn't even bothered to call.

I knocked on the door. It probably wouldn't look good if I used the hidden key under the pot of flowers to get in. The door shot open almost immdiately.

Behind the door stood Crystal's mom holding an expression of pure worry and desperation. She took one look at me with Crystal in my arms and shooed me in.

"You can lay her down in her room. Its the first door on the left." I could hear the relief in her voice.

I kicked the door open to Crystal's room and layed her down on her bed. I pulled the covers over her body and I kissed her foehead. "Sweet Dreams baby." I whispered. I heard the door creak a little and I whirled around to find Crys's mom standing at the doorway. I couldn't help the slight blush that came to my cheeks. She gestured me to follow her back to the living room.

Crystal's mom paced the living room. "Its Paul right?" I nodded. "Paul, Crystal is a good girl, but I know she is broken inside." My mouth nearly dropped. I could feel the tremors of anger trying to surface my body. She was her mother for god sake! How dare she say that about her?

The woman sighed. "My marriage was in ruins from the start. Crystal was the best thing I got out of it. Crys's father was a drunk who abused me and never loved me but I would try to never show my hurt to Crystal but I think she always knew." Her voice broke at the end.

"Paul, I tried my best to keep my marriage going for the sake of Crystal, but I think I ended up breaking her even more. And I am damned to say that when her father passed away in a car accident, I felt like I could finally breathe again. That I could finaly live my life without having to fake a huge part of it." She sounded so hurt and torn.

The woman wiped a tear that had fallen on her cheek before she continued. "Crystal has taken my marriage as an example. She thinks that love doesn't exist." My heart tugged at her words. Was that why she didn't want to respond to me?

"Paul I know your history with girls." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. This didn't sound like it would end good. She was probably going to threaten me into staying away from her daughter.

"I have to admit that I don't like what you have done to them but standing here, looking into your eyes, I can see goodness in your heart. I can tell you really like my daughter. No other person would have offered or even bothered to search for her like you did." I smiled sheepishly, this looked good so far.

"Ma'm, I wanted to ask your permission to take Crystal out tomorrow night. I want to take her to the bonfire where all the elders will be telling the legends of the Quileute. Is that ok?" I decided now would be the best time to ask. She pratically just said she like me, right?

"It's fine with me. My daughter doesn't trust love because of what happened in my marriage. But I want you to fix that.." I grinned. Ofcourse I could fix that. "And if you break her heart, I do no how to use a gun. Understood?" Ahh this is where the cop in her comes out.

I gulped."Yes ma'm. I wasn't planning on hurting her. She's to special to me and I'm walking on eggshells with her. I don't want to ruin it with Crystal." I replied honestly.

Crystal's mom raised an eyebrow. "Alright then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." The mom winked at me in the end, suggesting that Crystal was going to go with me to the bonfire.

My heart soared. I finally got a date with her. I just hoped Crystal wouldn't be too pissed because she hadn't exactly said yes. But it didn't matter to me as long as we had a date tomorrow night!

_**Thoughts? I know everybody expected to see Paul tell Crystal about his little secret but it seems like he didn't ahahhahah I lead you on! heheh ANOTHER CLIFFY (sort of)**_

_**Well I guess you have to review so I will update sooner ahahhah **_

_**Please Review!**_

**l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V**


	11. Not So Bad After All

Chapter 10: Not So Bad After All

* * *

><p>"Never judge a book by its cover, judge by the content within"<p>

By: Me (hahah not really)

* * *

><p><span>Crystal's P.O.V.<span>

I stood in my living room waiting for the one guy I hated the most to come and pick me up. Yeah, your probably wondering why in the world I would be doing that instead of running in the opposite direction but apparently my mom had other ideas.

_"Mom this isn't fair." I stompped into the kitchen. I was wearing my signature pout. My "mother" barely looked up from the sink where she was washing dishes._

_"You know for being a cop, your going to cause more crime. How can you put your only daughter in danger like that?" I reasoned but she just sighed._

_"Now, Paul is a sweet boy." My mom said. How could she say that about a womanizer, who now is targeting her own daughter?_

_"Mom you don't even know him." I yelled my fustration._

_"And you do?" My mom raised an eyebrow in a challengng manner. I went silent. If I had been asked that a week ago I would have had a definite yes but now, I really didn't know him anymore._

_"Anyways you owe him. He found you when you decided to leave without calling me." I could see the sadness in my mom's eyes. I hadn't realized that it had effected her so much. But, I mean, all I did was take a walk in the woods and yea, I might have stayed for a little longer than I should have but nothing else._

_"Mom but I..." _

_"I don't want to hear it, you are going to that bonfire and now, go get dressed." She shooed me towards my room._

So that is how I found myself here, waiting for Paul to come and pick me up. Seriously, my mom had agreed to a manwhore in taking me out on a date. My whole body shivered from having the words Paul, I, and date in the same sentence. But, hopefully since the mother nature happens to be on my side, the bonfire will be cancelled.

My mind was incircled with thoughts of how to kill Paul and make it look like a suicide, when I was rudely interrupted by the knocking on the door.

* * *

><p><span>Paul's P.O.V.<span>

I parked in Crystal's driveway. I had brought my escalade because I didn't think that Crys would like my motorcyle, especially as a first impression. Even though having Crystal hold on to me was a really inviting idea.

I could feel my shirt soaking from the rain. Because of the stupid weather, the bonfire was cancelled. But nothing would stop me from having my date with Crystal.

I made my way towards the door. I ran a hand through my hair, nervously. Usually I would of have brought flowers with me but I didn't think Crystal would be like most girls.

It took me a couple minutes to build the curage to knock on the door. I took a deep breath, "Come on Paul don't be a wuss" I thought.

I reached out and knocked on the door like the man I was. ( **xDhahah)**

* * *

><p><span>Cyrstal P.O.V<span>**.**

"Ugh lets get this over with." I thought as I opened the door to find the one and only Paul standing on the other side. My heart skipped a beat. Paul looked nice in a black button up shirt, rolled up to his elbows and jeans. It was a change from his usual t-shirt with cut offs. No, no what am I thinking, Paul is the enemy, I can't be thinking things like that.

Paul coughed nervously, "You look nice." I squinted my eyes. "Liar" I thought. I was wearing a black v-neck and some jeans. Nothing nice and it wasn't like I was going to dress up for Paul.

"You look nice too." The words left my mouth. I mentally slapped myself. Why was I complementing the enemy? Pual deffinetly didn't need an ego boost either.

Paul smiled. "I guess we should get going." Paul seemed to have gained confidence because the next thing I knew, I was being lead to his truck, hand in hand with Paul. Ugh, that was the last thing I needed, for him to become even more arrogant than it was possible.

But I did owe him for saving me from drowning. My mind involuntarily replayed last nights memories and I shuddered.

"Are you okay?" Paul noticed. Crap.

"Um, yeah." I said nervously. Paul looked like he knew something was wrong but he let it go. He opened the car door for me.

I had to admit that I was a little surprised that Paul owned anything other than his motorcycle and that he actually kept his truck clean. I would have never thought Paul was a clean or oranized person.

Paul chuckled at my surprised expression but then turned into a grimace. "Ugh, the bonfire was cancelled because of the weather." He gestured to the pouring rain outside the truck. "But um, I was wondering ..." Paul rubbed the back of his neck nervously and I had to admit it looked cute. "Do you mind if we go somewhere instead."

Oh my gosh! I knew it! He is going to take me to some run-down sleezy motel and freaking try to sleep with me.

"Where are we going?" I tried to sound cool when I freaking out inside.

Paul smiled, "It's a surprise." I gulped. The whole ride to this 'mystery' place, I couldn't shake the feeling of being on the path of danger.

"Where here" Paul anounced. I looked out, we were in some old restaurant.

I so badly wanted to ask where the heck we were but Paul stopped me. I could feel Paul's lips by my ear and his hot breath whispered," Closer your eyes."

I obliged even though I knew I shouldn't. I could hear Paul opening his door and shutting it and the next thing I knew, my door was being opened and Paul lead me towards the old restaurant.

Paul jiggled something in his pockets and I heard a door creak open and we stepped inside. Paul flickered on the lights, "You can open your eyes now."

I looked around. It was amazing. It had a 50's theme to it and it felt like home.

"What do you think?" Paul's eyes were glued to my face.

"I-..." I was at a loss for words. "Its amazing." I smiled but I couldn't match Paul's.

"It still has more work to be done." Paul said as he inspected the place himself.

"Wait you did all of this?" My heart swelled, Paul deffinetly just scored a couple of points with me.

"Yea, Im trying to make it look like how it used to." Paul responded.

"So, don't mind me asking but, why? Why are you doing all of this?" I wanted to know his thought process. If he just did it as a project then that wouldn't be special at all.

"This place. It means so much to my grandma." Paul eyes twinkled at the mention of his grandmother. "She would tell me stories of this place. She loved it and it really hurt her when it closed." Paul's eyes glistened and I didn't have to be told to know the rest of the story. Paul bought this restaurant and is trying to restore it for his grandmother, maybe as a last wish of hers.

I smiled. Paul really did seem like a nice person when he felt like it. It really did touch me to know he would do all of this for his grandmother.

"Um, I cooked dinner for us." Paul said. He lead me to a table that was nicely set up. It had red table cloth and two candles elumintated the whole room.

I deffinetly had no problem calling this a date anymore.

**_So, thoughts? I took down the other chapter because I didn't like it. I really like this one though. HHAHHA so its kinda a cliffy, not really but review if you want the next chapter uploaded faster!_**

**_Also really sorry for not updating sooner. I will try my best to update sooner!_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!:D_**

**l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>V<strong>


	12. Surprises

**Chapter 11:Surprises**

Crystal's P.O.V.

Oh no! No, please no. Crap this is the moment of truth. The date had gone unbelievable amazing and I say unbelievably because i couldn't even believe it myself. But, why did it have to end in such an awkard situation.

Paul cut off the engine and stepped out with me. Crap, I was hoping he wouldn't get out. We slowly walked up to my driveway. I could tell Pual was nervous because of how stiff he was. Heck I was nervous too. I swear to God, if he tries something smart with me, I will take practices my old gun skills on him.

We walked slowly. I could feel the uncomfortable bubble engulf us both. But why, I mean at our date, we had so much fun , why did it have to end with a choice.

Paul froze once we reached the end of the driveway. He stood motionless and deep in thought by my door. His expression showed that he was contemplating something.

I turned to face him and coughed to get his attention. He snapped out of his daze almost immediately. "Are you sick?" Pauls worried voice surprised me.

"No, im fine." I replied shortly but quickly. "Umm, I guess it's time for me to go back inside." Ughh am I that lame? Did I really just say that? Paul eyes glazed over as his mind, once again, was deep in thought.

I turned facing the door. "Bye Paul." I said. Gosh this is awkward and dissappointing. Woah,.. Did I just say dissappointing?

Before I could take a step, Paul stopped me. "Cyrstal, wait." His voice was just about a whisper.

I turned to face him. His jaw was tight and his eyes were shut. He slowly opened them. "I had a really good time tonight."

"Yea me too." I found myself agreeing to his statement. It was true. It turned out, Paul was a really smart and sweet guy, avoiding his natural arroagance ofcourse.

"I, I ugh,.." Paul flushed, and ran a hand through his hair neverously. It was moments like these, that I knew how a girl could fall for a guy like Paul.

"I really like you" Paul said said looking at me through his long eyelashes. My heart skipped a beat.

"I-" I meant to say that I liked him back but I couldn't. I mean, I really did like this Paul not the Paul everybody knows. But this sweet funny and smart Paul. He was corky and cocky. Yeah, his big ego needs some deflating but other than that, hes perfect. And not to mention his sexy smile and MUSCLES to die for. But all that came out was, "I really need to get inside."

Pauls smile faltered a bit. "Yea um. Well I guess I'll see you in school." Oh My gosh hes leaning in. Hes going to kiss me. My heart picked up speed as if I was running a marathon. His face inched closer.

His lips touched me. But not on my lips but on my cheek. What the heck! I mean seriously, didn't he just say he liked me? He has probably kissed thousands of other girls and yet he gives me a peck on the cheek!

Paul pulled away. His eyes twinkling with a smile. "Ill see you tonight." My eyebrows furriend.

"What?" I asked.

"I meant to say monday." Pauls eyebrows furried just as mine did. He was hiding something. I knew it. However, before I could ask, the door swung open, revealing my mom in all her glory.

"Hello, don't mind me. I was just going to read my book here." She said with an amused smile on her face."You two continue as if I wasn't here."

My mouth nearly dropped. The nerve this woman had was incredible. She sat down as if nothing on the swing. "Yea because the light out here is really good for reading." My words dripped with sarcasm.

She looked at me with a challenging raised eyebrow. Paul chuckled. "Well I won't make your mom wait anylonger for me to respond." I turned to face him. His smile melted away my embarrassment.

"Goodnight Crystal." Paul pulled me into a warm embrace. His arms wrapped lightly around me, I felt as if I were a china doll, easily breakable because of how tender and careful Paul was with me.

"Bye Paul." I whispered into his chest and he let me go with sad look on his face.

* * *

><p><span>Paul's P.O.V.<span>

_"Paul will you shut up"-_ Jared exlaimed. I could feel his eyes rolling. Hey its not my fault I finally feel like I have a chance with Cyrstal. Anyways, I didn't even who told him to be listening to me.

_"Yeah, I can't help being able to listen to your thoughts smartone."_ Jared complained. Oh whatever, not even his terrible mood is going to affect me. I could still feel the tingle on my lips from touching Crystals skin.

"_The day has come, the day Paul Meraz became whipped."_ I could hear Jared's chuckle.

"Haha very funny. See I do recall you having imprinted. Ofcourse I can always tell Kim about how you feel about imprinting." I mocked and Jareds whole face dropped.

_"You wouldn't." _I smiled.

"Ofcourse I would. Now, I'm going to check up on Cyrstal." I said as I turned a ran towards Crystal's house.

As I got closer to Cyrstal's house, my heart slowly began to feel complete again. I involuntarily began to replay yesterdays date with her. I loved every part of it.

Cyrstal was even more amazing once I got to know her. Aside from being beautiful and smart, she's sassy and has a great sense of humor. She's deffinately made for me, because everytime I tried to be arrogant, she would put me back to my place.

And then the night had to end. I really did want to kiss her goodnight but I didn't want it to be like other dates I've had. I wanted it to be special enough, even without a kiss to finish it. And it was.

I could faintly hear her steady heart beat. It grew louder with my wolf hearing as I got closer. It was times like these, that I liked being a big fur ball at times

I reached Cyrstals house. I would have climbed the window, but her voice stopped me. I thought she was awake but her heart beat was too steady. She was sleep talking and she said in her drowsy voice, "Paul."

A huge smiled plastered across my face. She was dreaming about me.

* * *

><p><span>Cyrstal's P.O.V<span>

Mondays are always terrible. You just got back from a two day break after having spent a whole week in a God foresaken prison. And you return to the torture chamber once again.

But today, today I felt different. I could feel myself wanting to go to the retched place. My heart fluttered knowing I would see Paul again.

I ran downstairs. I was running a little bit late because mom went in for her night shift so I had nobody to wake me up this morning. I quickly slid into my coat and swung the door open. My breathing hitched when I saw Paul standing outside with his hand raised in the air ready to knock.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I guess you were expecting me then." He smile cockily.

I rolled my eyes. "Actually I was just about to run to the bus stop because Jessica is sick today." I replied while I finished putting on my coat.

"Why bother, I'll take you to school." Paul said a matter of factly.

"Is that why your here." I smiled. How did he know I needed a ride?

"Conceded, what, do you think the whole world revolves around you." Paul smiled and his eyes twinkled with amusemet.

"Ok then, so your here for my mother. So, you're just using me to get to my mother." I fake gasped. "I should have known." I laughed.

Paul chuckled. "Your mom is cool but I have my eyes set on a younger generation from your family." Paul winked and my heart skyrocketed.

"Well then lets go. I have enough tardys and I reallly don't want anymore." I smiled and slid by him to get into his truck. But I was taken by surprise.

Paul rode his motorcycle to my house. Am I too late to get on the bus?

I stopped and stared at the death trap. "Am I supposed to get on that." I pointed to the bike and Paul chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." Paul made his way toward the monster and swung his leg over it. He slid on his leather jacket and patted the seat next to him. "Come on, I saved a special spot for you." He smile cockily.

"Heck no, I value my life to much." I stayed glued to my spot.

"Then how do you suppose you will get to school then?" He smiled.

"Ill run." I said a-matter-of-factly.

"Come on, I won't let you get hurt. Your safe with me." I could hear the earnestness in his voice. I truely did feel safe with him.

"Fine" I murmured and swung my leg over the bike. "What am I supposed to grab onto?" I asked and Paul chuckled.

He grabbed both my hands and placed them on either side of his waist. "Your supposed to put them here." He flashed me his signature arrogant smile.

Ofcourse, ofcourse he would find a way to make me so uncomfortable and yet boost his confidence to a new level never seen before.

He started the death trap, "You will have to hold on tighter, if you don't want to fall off." I could pratically hear his smile with that remark. But I didn't care, I wanted to live for another 50 years atleast so I gripped tighter.

Paul pressed the accelerater and I shut my eyes. It actually felt good to feel the wind on your face however, with every bump I would clutch even harder at Pauls waist and my face was pratically pressed against his back. Once or twice, my leg would start to slide off and I could feel Pauls warm hand bring it back up, but it would linger for a moment or so on my thigh.

When we finally reached school, I almost jumped off of joy. No other time had I been this happy to get to school. Paul chuckled as he slid off.

I turned red when I noticed a couple of people stare at me. It must have been wierd to see the schools most popular and hottest guy with a nerd like me. But Paul didn't even notice, instead he grabbed my hand and lead me toward the school.

Inside I recieved the same stares as I did outside. Some people gasped and others stared openly. And the rest of the day went on the same.

Paul had undeniable become a part of me. We talked alot through our classess and Paul invited me to sit at his table during lunch.

I paid the lunch lady and grabbed my tray. I had to admit I was a little nervous. Pauls group were popular and big. They were all guys and Hot guys at that. Most girls through themselves at them but they didn't even give them the time of day. I felt so out of place with them.

"Crystal." Paul yelled across the room. He waved me over and I walked to where he was sitting. His friends were staring at me and I sat down where Paul had saved me a seat.

"So this is Crystal." A guy said and winked. Was it my imagination or did Paul just growl?

"This is Quil and if I were you, I would ignore him." Paul said abit angrily.

"Shes pretty." Quil winked once again at me. Paul reached over and smacked him across the head.

"Hey well she is" Quil responded as he messaged the back of his head. I laughed

"Crystal this is Jacob, Embry, my man, Jared and his girlfriend Kim." They all waved their hellos and I waved back.

"You know, Paul hasn't shut up about you." Jared smirked. Kim slapped his arm. "What it's true."

I turned to face Paul; he had a slight blush creeping at his cheeks. He smiled a shy smile at me.

I opened my mouth to say something when I was rudely snatched away from my seat.

"You bitch." I faced the schools biggest whore, Adrian.

"How dare you take Paul away from me." She exclaimed.

"I didn't take away anything from you. You never had him." Adrian looked surprisesed that I was standing up against her.

"He is mine, Ok. And I am making him a father." She responded.

The entire Lunchroom went silent. But I was to dazed to even care about the amount of attention I was getting. All I cared about was that I was right about Paul. My whole world fell apart. My heart shattered into pieces.

He is not worth my time.

Love will never exist for me.

**_So what did you think?_**

**_I apologize for not updating sooner but hopefully I will upload sooner now since im already adjusting to school again. And I hope this makes up for it!_**

**_So Pleaser Review!_**


	13. The After Math

**Chapter 12: The After Math**

Crystal's P.O.V.:

My eyes rimmed with hot tears threatinging to spill. I swallowed the lump in my throat as "Im making him a father" ran through my mind.

"What?" I asked. Please tell me I heard wrong. Me and Paul just started getting along.

Adrain smirked. " YOU heard me. Me and Paul are having a baby and your butt is in the way of us becoming a family."

I could feel myself shutting down. I just wanted to go home. I just wanted to lay in bed. I felt so humiliated. Ofcourse, Paul just wanted to mess with me. Why did I fall for his tricks?

"Cyrstal." Pauls voice was gruff and just above a whisper. His eyes showed hurt but all saw was red.

"No!" I screamed. "I'm done with you. I knew, I knew you were just toying with but I thought you had changed because of the way you acted on our date. But, who was I kidding, you will always be just the school's manwhore and biggest jerk." I screamed.

"But I.." Paul began but I interrupted him.

"Leave me alone Paul, can't you see that I'm not like the other stupid girls who let you play with them. I never want to see your stupid face again." I grabbed my bag and ran out of the lunchroom.

_**~3 Weeks Later~**_

I woke up in a cold sweat. I, silently, thanked my alarm clock for waking me up from this one, even though it wasn't a school day, I rather wake up early then keep on dreaming. I breathed in deeply, telling myself that it was just dream.

But it wasn't, it really did happen. I pressed my cheek, it stilled stinged from where the vampire had hit me. I still remember that day, the day that is now wedged so deep in me that I have recurring nightmares about it.

I mean, there has to be a logical explanation about it. There is no such thing as vampires, right?. I mean, that guy or, Derek as he said his name was, could have just been a pervert who was trying to kiss me, not suck the life out of me.

But what about the wolf. There is no denying that one. He, im guessing it's a he, was huge. And his eyes were so familiar. They almost remind me of Paul's.

I cringed at the mention of Paul. I had sworn not to even think of him, so I forced that thought out.

But even though my mind could have misconcepted "Derek's" motives, I couldn't have hellucinated that wolf. Though, how can La Push have huge wolves, because I'm guessing there is a whole pack because wolves don't run solo, without people spotting them. There was something fishy here and I want to get to the bottom of it. "Totally Agatha Cristie worthy mystery" I laughed to myself.

I got up from my bed because I really didn't want to continue my nightmare. It was pretty early in the morning, too early for breakfast or too snoop around in the library so I decided to go for a run.

I could feel my legs burning awake from the long break I had taken. I always loved running to clear my head, I guess I will be picking up my old habit again.

However, it seemed as if all I could think about was Paul. My core melted with anger as I thought about him. I bet it was all a cruel joke he was trying to play on me. Or maybe even a bet. A bet to see if I could fall for his "charm".

Ofcourse in school, he would always put up the facade that he needed to explain things to me and that he had no idea that Adrian was pregnant and that he still liked me. Yea, as if I'm going to believe him. "There is no way in hell, I am ever going to believe a single word that comes out of his mouth again." I thought to myself.

But, why waste his time? Does he not get that I'm not going to be like the rest of the girls who fawn over him and whom he has put in the clouds at then sent hurtling back to ground?

He's not going to get anything out of me and I am not planning on even letting him talk to me soo... Ugh, he just makes me so angry.

I was really thinking that he had changed and that he liked me. But who am I kidding, I was always invinisible in school, nobody knew me aside from my friends, how would the shool's most popular guy look at me like that. Yea, I guess I'm kinda pretty but I was always teased by bully's because I didn't look like the typical Quileute beauty.

But I much rather be invisible again than go to school and have pity thrown at me from every direction. Instead of being called the nerd girl, I was now "the poor girl who got her heartbroken".

I hadn't noticed but somehow the hours passed by me. Knowing that I had to go back home on foot and that I was already feeling tired of my long run, I decided to head back.

When I opened the door, I wasn't expecting to hear my mom awake. She had been working the night shift and had been sleeping in lately so I didn't blame her, but she was awake.

"Morning sunshine" My moms eyes twinkled with amusement. I could guess why, I was never, ever in my life, ever a morning person and today I woke up extra early on a weekened.

"Morning mom" My voice lacked enthusiasm.

My mom's eyes furried. "What's wrong sweety?" I swear this woman can read my mind sometimes!

"No, mom. Just a little groggy I guess" I fake smiled. I can tell my mom doesn't believe me but she sighs in resignation.

"Ok. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." Why does she do this to me? Why does she make it so hard to lie to her?

"Ugh, mom." I slouch as I lay my elbows on the counter and burry my face in my hands. "Why don't you believe me when I tell you its nothing?" I groan.

"Cuz I'm a mom. It's my job to believe nothing my teenage daughter tells me." She says in fake amusement.

"Really mom. I just, I don't know." I groan in my hands.

"Its Paul isn't it?" My mother states rather than asks. How the heck did she know? Do I sleep talk or something? Have I gone death and told her everything without knowing? My eyes go wide indicating that she has hit the jackpot.

"Sweety, you have to understand that there is such thing as love. I can see that Paul really does care about you." My mom said.

"Mom, he is going to be a father!" I exclaimed. My mom dropped the spatula in her hand and I swear her mouth touched the counter top when it dropped.

"Crystal, are you trying to tell me that you are pregnant." My eyes go wide.

"Heck no! Paul got another girl pregnant." My mom seems relieved at first and then her whole demeanor goes wild with anger.

"I can not believe this. I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" My mom looked furious. I had never seen her like this.

"Mom what did you expect. Girls throw themselves at his feet. This was bound to happen."

My mom made her way around the stove and towards me, pulling me into a hug. "I'm so sorry sweety."

"Ugh.. I don't need your pity too. For God's sake, why doesn't anyone believe me that I don't care." I state dramatically and it was a lie. I just hope my mom's lie radar didn't pick that one up.

"Mom I'm going out tonight." My mother abruptly pulled away from her and eyed me curiously.

"You sure all of this doesn't affect you?"She questioned.

"Yes mom. I don't care if Paul got another girl pregnant. I just want people to stop giving me sympathy when I don't need it or want it." Gosh, have I become a compulsive liar?

"So where are you going?" My mom asked still giving me that questioning look, as if she knows I am a big fat liar.

"I'm just going to the library." I state matter-of-factly.

* * *

><p>I tugged my jacket closer to my freezing body. Why I decided to go to the library in the evening, I have no idea. I hated not finding anything in the newspaper section. I was positive somebody must have seen the wolves before but apparently not. And its not like they are small to not notice.<p>

The library had already shut off its lights behind me, making me shiver in agitation. La Push wasn't a very big town, so it was expected that the town squar be small too. It only consisted of a couple of stores, including a small bar to my left. I walked faster past it when I noticed a couple of guys, hanging around it.

I tried not attracting their attention but it seemed as if that is exactly what I got.

"Hey honey, come over here and I'll show you a good time." Yelled out an intimidating looking guy.

"No thank you." And I picked up my pace, as well as they did. A whole group of four began to follow me and yell out crude suggestions of what they should do with me.

My heart accelerated as I began to run in agitation. If I could just reach my car. But they followed me anyways. The miles I did today had already tired me out and I hate to admit but I was slower then usual. But they were slow too though. If I could only push my legs harder and find an open shop, I would be safe. I rounded a corner and ran into a small shop that still had its lights on.

The bell ringed behind me and I hid behind some book shelves. I heard the men run by the shop and breathed out in relief. I was safe for now.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and almost jumped two feet in the air. "Are you ok honey." Said on female voice. I turned to find the sweetest old lady. But who was she, I had never met her before which is wierd, because everybody knows everybody in La Push.

I heard the guys that had been chasing me, yell out something outside the shop. I cringed, they were back.

I guess the old woman heard them too, because the next thing she , "Its ok honey, you're safe here." She pulled me to the back of the her casheir desk and told me to duck behind it.

The men entered the shop and I swear my heart was going to pound out of my chest. The woman seemed relaxed though. "Can I help you guys with something?" She asked totally cool.

"No not really." The men stated rather rudely and walked out, as if believing I wasn't in there.

The old woman looked down at me and winked, "Your home free." I relax and stand up, stretching my hand out.

"Thank you so much, Mrs..." Can I atleast know my heros name?

"You can call me Betty." The woman soothed. It suited her.

"Nice to meet you Betty, I'm Crystal." I reply shortly after she takes my hand in her withered one. The woman's eyebrows go up and a smile is planted on her thin lips. She has a rather amused smile as if she knows something I don't.

"So can I ask why a young lady like yourself, is doing on the streets at night?" Betty asks rather boldly. Should I lie? No, I think I have done enough lying for the year.

"I was at the library. I was looking at La Push's newspapers." Betty eyebrows furry, but it looks rather comical since her face is so accustomed to a smile.

"Its just that I was wandering if anybody else has seen the enormous wolves running around." I add in, trying to make her understand my reasons.

The lady looks at me and then goes away, grabbing a book on the shelf. "I think you should read this, maybe it will help you." She hands the book.

Its a book on the legends of the Quileute. How is this supposed to help? But I put up a fake smile and say thanks anyways.

"So how are you planning on going home." Betty asks.

My nerves pick up, "I guess I could go for my car." I respond. I really hope those guys had already left there interest in me.

"Oh honey, don't worry. I will have my grandson come and pick you up." Bettty responds with a slight smirk. Could it be this woman was trying to set me up with her grandson? I had to admit I was a bit flattered. Hey she thought I was good enough for her grandson.

"I can't thank you enough Betty." I respond. Betty goes off and calls him up. Afterwards we make conversation. Betty was amazing. She was sweet and had an awesome sense of humor. She was like the grandmother I always wanted.

I heard the bell ding, signaling that her grandson was here. Betty's eyes sparkled when she looked up to see him. I turned to see the man of honor and guess who I saw!

Paul Meraz stepped inside, soaking wet from the rain outside. I couldn't help it when my mouth nearly dropped to the floor. How could someone as sweet as Betty be related to the jackass of Paul!

Paul greeted his grandma with a hug and then his eyes sweeped me over and locked with my gaze. I couldn't help the anger that seethed through me at his very gaze.

Betty looked between the two of us and smiled. Oh my gosh, she knew! She knew the history behind me and Paul. I couldn't help the slight reddish tint that came to my cheeks, was she going to give me pity, or was she going to scream at Paul?

"Hey." Pauls voice was gruff and husky. I hadn't noticed but his eyes had bags under them and his hair stuck out in random places. He looked tired and sad. I kinda felt sorry for him, kind-of being the key word.

"Paul, Crystal, here needs a ride home." Betty spoke up and interrupted our never ending staring contest. I hadn't been this near him since the day I found out he impregnated Adrian. And I hate to say it, but my heart was thumping loudly in my chest.

"You know Betty, there really isn't any bother. I'll just go get my car and I'll drive home." I replied. Paul seemed hurt.

"Nonsense. I want you home safely and it is no time for a beautiful young lady to be alone at night." Betty replied quiet curtly.

"Your right Grandma." Paul replied.

"But what about you Betty. You will be here all alone." I know my childish excuses were begining to get on everybody nerves. But come on, I really didn't want to ride with Paul all alone.

"Oh don't worry about me. I will be fine." And guess what, she winks at Paul who chuckles in response.

I smile sheepishly at her and wave a goodbye. I grab my, unnecessary, book and walk out with Paul infront of me leading the way. We walked out in the slight drizzle and made our way to his truckr.

Paul was in the process of putting the keys into the ignition, "So can I atleast ask why your out so late?" Paul asks a bit angrily. Why the heck does he care. But I find myself telling him the truth.

"I was at the library and when I walked out, I was chased by a couple of drunk men and ran into your grandma's store. Anyways, why do you care?" I replied honestly.

Paul looked at me with raging fire in his eyes. "I do care. Who are they?" Paul began to shake furiously.

"Are they around here." He looked around. "Are those them?" He pointed to the group of men who indeed were the ones that chased me.

Paul didn't wait for my reply. He jumped out of the truck telling me to stay in. I obviously didn't stay in.

"Paul wait, its not that big of a deal. They arn't worth it." I chased after him. I finally made it infront of him. He looked absolutely burning with anger.

I put two hands on Pauls chest. Paul looked down out our touching, and relaxed instantly.I dropped my hands once I thought he wasn't going to bash in someone's head.

He locked eyes with me and a million words were said. I looked away angry with myself for letting my weakness take over for that moment.

"Crystal we need to talk." Paul whispered. His eyes looked so sad and torn.

"No, Paul. I told you already. I'm done with you." I replied. Paul looked hurt.

"Crystal, I love you." Paul replied and I swear I saw red.

"How dare you? Didn't you already have your fun, humiliating me infront of the whole school. Making me look like an idiot while you and Adrian anounced you were going to be a father. How do you think it feels, when you thought you liked someone and then they go and stomp all over your already bleeding heart? I thought you were different, and you proved me wrong." I didn't stop to see Paul's face. I turned around and ran straight to the guys who had chased me and into the bar with them.

_**Hahahha a little long for my taste, but I had a lot of time on my hands. Anyways, what do you guys think of Crystal's thoughts on Paul impregnating Adrian? Do you like the dissaray that Paul is without crystal? Lol, i guess what i like the best about all of this is Pauls grandma. Such a sneaky old lady! **_

_**Well thanks to everybody who has reviewed. (I realized i never have said that and feel horrible about it because you guys are my inspiration) **_

_**SO Please tell me what you thought!**_

_**REVEIW Please! I'll love you forever and update sooner(yess it is a bribe)**_


	14. Setting Free

**Chapter 13: Setting Her Free**

If you love something,

Set it free.

If it comes back,

It is yours.

If not,

It was never meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Paul's P.O.V.<span>**

I watched as a guy approached my Crys. I could feel the tremors of anger begin to shake my body.

Crystal had seated herself close at the counter. She had inadverdantly made herself look like an easy target for guys wanting a good night.

The guy bought Crystal a drink. My Crys seemed to hesitate at first but then chugged down the drink at last, much to my dismay. The drinking continued and the jackass got more touchy feely with her. I swear I wanted to rip out his throat.

However, as much as Crystal would accept his drinks, she would never let him cross the line from a slight touch on the shoulder. The music in the bar picked up and the bastard asked her dance. She locked eyes with me and seemed to take my pleading look as a push to accept his offer.

My stomach exploded with anger. I wanted to smack his hands away from her waist. Crystal stumbled a little because of the amount of alcohol swimming in her system and the dickhead held her closer to him.

A satisfied smirk appeared on my face as I saw Crystal push the asshole away, creating more space then the a-hole wanted. Maybe she wasn't totally drunk afterall.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Crystal's P.O.V.<span>**

You know, a couple of things change when your drunk.

Number1.- the person buying you drinks goes from slightly passed ok to smoking hot.

Number 2.- The room around you just doens't seem to stop spinning.

Number 3, and the most important- You start to believe that your life might not suck as much as you think.

Number 4- You realize number 3 is a lie but you don't give a damn because your drunk.

I let my hips sway in tune with the music while my head rested on the "smoking hot" guy. His shirt was soaking wet with sweat and he smelled like stale beer. Eww. I pushed him away but pulled him back when I realized Paul was glaring. I loved the satisfying feeling I was getting.

Slowly, I could feel the guy's hands trailing from my waist to certain place on my back. I gripped his hands and brought them back to my waist. "I don't think so" I slurred.

"Aw, come on baby." I could smell beer and tobacco in his breath. We continued to dance. I was seriously disgusted.

The jerks hands then intertwined in my hair and yanked me to his face. He forced his lips on mine. I gritted my teeth, and when he tried putting his tongue in my mouth I bit it.

"Damn baby. I like them fiesty." The jerk said. We stopped swaying and the music changed to a familiar song.

It was our song. This song was playing on the jukebox while me and Paul were on our date. He had stood up and had asked me to dance with him and when I told him I couldn't dance, he showed me how to. He was a gentlemen unlike this fool.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Paul's P.O.V.<span>**

I heard the familiar tune playing. I snapped my head up to find Crystal. She was staring at me with a sad glint in her eyes. It was our song.

_I heard the jukebox click to another. I recognized it immediately. It was my mother's and father's wedding song._

_I stood up and extended my hand to her. "Will you dance with me?" _

_She flushed, "I don't know how to." I smiled. She was so innocent._

_"Don't worry. I'll show you." Crys hesitated but finally took my hand._

_I place her hand on my shoulder and the other in mine. I let my hand fall to her waist and drew her in close. Her smell, peaches mixed in with flowers, infaturated my nostrils. I wanted her closer, I wanted to hold her in my arms forever._

_"Then what?" She asked timidly. I started to lead. She stumbled a little but then got the hang of it and became intune with me. We moved in perfect synchronizaton. She really was my other half, the missing piece, my soulmate._

I growled as I saw the dickhead grab her and started to dance. When she noticed me staring, her grimace turned to a smirk and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The douche took advantage and slid his hands lower...

I stood up and b-lined straight toward her. Once I got close, I tapped the jerks shoulder.

"May I intervene on this little lovefest." Crystal looked at me with pure hatred and began to protest.

"I bought her 5 drinks, she's mine." The dickhead responded. I swear, my blood boiled with anger.

"I'm sure one dance won't matter." I replied balling my hands into fists

"Fine." He turned and winked at Crystal and touched her cheek. "Don't worry baby, I'll need to save all my energy for tonight."

My insides exploded with anger and I puched him straight in the jaw. He fell to the floor. "Don't you ever talk to her like that again you piece of shit. Leave if you want to live." I snarled. Tremors rushed through my body, I swear I thought I would phase right then and there.

The jackass scurried away and I tuned to find a really pissed Crystal. "How dare you?"

"Crystal he's a low life scum, you deserve better." I ran my hand through my short hair.

"It's not like you are any better. Atleast he doens't beat around the bush and make his attacks in secret." Her words hurt.

"Please Crystal." She looked away.

"Atleast let me have this dance please" I pleaded. There was still more than half the song left.

I swear if looks could kill, I would be on the floor dead with the look that Crystal was giving me right now. "What makes you think I'll dance with you?" She hissed.

"I swear I'll leave you alone if you want me too. Just this one song." I pleaded.

"Fine." She answered. I reached for her hand but she yanked it away and planted into on my shoulder while the other touched my hand in disgust. I tried pulling her in closer but she stepped even further away from me.

Once our bodies started swaying together, I heard her sigh and I pulled her in closer to me. She didn't protest. She turned her head so we stared into each other eyes. God they were amazing. We locked eyes for what seemed like forever. Her eyes showed her every emotion, hurt, love, pain, sadness and a glint of hope. I swear I could stare into those eyes forever.

I let my arm around her waist snake to her back and her body was forced closer to mine. With her hand in mine, I place it on my chest above my heart and I held it there.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal's P.O.V.<strong>

I could feel Paul's steady heart beat in mine. I still locked eyes with him. His eyes showed love and adoration but who am I kidding. This is Paul, school's biggest player who just happened to get another girl pregnant while making me think he was interested in me.

I let my body press against him. It felt so good to be this close to him. I closed my eyes and just felt the pounding of his heart on my fingertips. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

But it was all over too soon. The song finished and once I realized how close we were, I stepped away. Paul seemed surprised but then sad at the next.

"Crystal, we need to talk." Paul stepped closer to me.

I shook my head. "Thers is nothing to talk about." I responded. Paul opened his mouth to respond but he was cut short when the jerk from earlier returned with a couple of friends. They stared at Paul with a murederous look.

"I told you, I bought her five drinks. She owes me." It didn't have to be said to know what this douche wanted. I gulped hard.

"She owes you nothing." Paul snarled. The man reached for my arm and yanked me to his side.

"Yes she does." And the douches friends attack an unsusppecting Paul. Two jerks locked his arms while the other repeatedly punched him in the gut. I couldn't stand it, I looked away.

"Your coming with me." The jackass yanked me to a room just around the corner. Really, I thought that bars didn't have rooms like these but whatever.

The asshole shoved me onto the bed and jumped onto me. "What are you doing!" I yelled as he began to kiss my neck. "Please stop" I screamed to death ears. I began to thrash and scratch and kick and the man grew angry.

He used his legs to pin my legs down while his hand held both mine above my head. I was powerless. I felt hot tears run down my cheeks.

"Paul" I screamed with all my voice. Please God let him be okay.

"Shut up" The man hissed and then brought his hand up and the next thing I knew, my cheek stung.

The door shot open. There Paul stood, shaking uncontrollably.

The next thing I knew, I saw fur, grey fur with familiar choclatey eyes and then I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Paul's P.O.V<span>.**

I couldn't control my anger any longer. But Sam had told me that we couldn't harm any humans but these guys were seriously pissing me off right now.

And then I heard her scream. I ran to her. I broke the door off its hinges and there she was with the jackass ontop of her. I swear I saw red. My body rocked with tremors and I couldn't control these. I phased infront of her eyes.

She passed out and I lounged at the man. I scratched his face and bit him on the arm but as much as I wanted to kill him, I left it at that. I phased back once the douche passed out. I took off my leather jacket and wrapped her with it, because the asshole had ripped her shirt. Then I place a hand on her back and under her knee and brought her to my chest. I carried her bridal style out of the stupid bar.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Crystal's P.O.V.<span>**

I stirred in bed. My head pounded and I wandered why. But then all my memories rushed back, impacting my head with another headache. I remembered everything, all those drinks, Paul and almost getting raped if it wasn't for Paul transforming into a wolf.

THE WOLF! Omg, Paul. Paul was the wolf! Paul was the wolf that saved me from the vampire or whatever Derek was. Paul was my savior.

I stood up and looked around. Where am I? Then I remembered, Paul had tooken me hear when he saved me from Derek. I was in his room. I turned the knob to the door and stepped out. I heard voices coming from a near room. I recognized Pauls voice and his grandmother's.

Okay, I'm not one to eavesdrop, but if you suddenly hear your name in a conversation, you would be interested too.

"_What happened Paul?" _

_"**I got into a fight last night in a bar with a couple of jerks. They were trying to take advantage of my**_** Crystal"** I don't know why but my heart went into a frenzy when I heard "my Crystal" come out of Paul's lips.

_"What was Crystal doing in a bar? And I think I would have done the same if I were in your situation.__"_

_"**Thanks Grandma."** _I heard Paul sigh.

_"Whats wrong Paul?"_

**_"This doens't fix anything with her though. She still hates me_."** I don't, well not anymore.

_"Why? What did you do."_

_**"Nana, I- I got a girl pregnant**."_

_"As much as it makes me happy that im going to be a great grandma, this is wrong. How many times did I tell you to stop your games with girls?"_

**_"I know, I really messed up."_**

_"Why do you do this to yourself. Playing with all those girls, hurt you more then them. Tell me what happened. You used to be a sweet boy. I know I raised you right."_

**_"Grandma, it was, it was a long time ago." _**I felt intrigued now. Knowing why Paul was such a player, deffinately hit my radar of interest.

_"Tell me what happened to you that changed you so much."_

**_"A girl used me okay. I went to a party and a hot, I mean beautiful girl asked me to do her a favor. I had a huge crush on her and I agreed to do whatever she wanted me to do. We ended up having sex but when it was over, she told me I was stupid and I couldn't please her. So after that, I kinda made sure I wouldn't fall for another girl and get my heart torn out like that. So I treated girls like trash.. Just like the first girl treated me."_**

Wow this is why Paul is Paul. I feel so bad now. He got his heart broken by a skank. No wonder he was such a manwhore.

_"Sweety, I'm so sorry. So, what are you going to do now?"_

_"**I dont know. I want to be with Crystal but I have a responsibility with Adrian."**_Omg, he wanted to be with ME!

"_Your not the only one that is going to suffer if you play both sides like this. You can't have Crystal and fulfill you responsibilities with this Adrian girl. You are going to be a great father to that child no matter what."_

**_"I know but she is my soulmate. Nana I imprinted on her."_ **What the heck is 'imprinting'?

"Y_es I know but as an imprint, think of what is best for her not yourself."_

_" **I**** know. I know what i have to do. I just wish it was easier."** _There was a long pause and then Paul spoke again.

"C**_rystal I know you are there."_**

Oh crap, how did he know? I walked slowly toward them. I couldn't help the blush that came to my cheeks, for God's sake I had just been caught eavesdropping on their conversation.

Paul looked so heartbroken."Grandma can you give us a minute please?"

"Sure. I'll leave you two alone."

Crystal..last night, what- do you remember?"

"Everything. Paul, you saved me." I blushed. "Well you saved something important." I was glad to know that Paul didn't take notice in my embarrassment.

"Please be more specific." Paul pleaded.

"Your,.. your a wolf Paul." Pauls eyes snapped to mine. He searched in my eyes for something, something he couldn't find because he sighed.

"Your right..Crystal, do you remember any of the old legends."

" Yes, I know some like the fact that you are consider a warrior and protector of the tribe." I replied shamelessly. It had been a long time since I heard the legends.

"Do you remember anything about imprinting?" I shook my head. Wait, didn't he call me that just a minute ago?

"Imprinting...It's, it's when you find your other half, your soulmate. Its that moment, where gravity isn't holding you to the ground anymore, she is. I- I imprinted on you Crystal." Paul looked at me with love.

"Oh." I said meekly while my insides fluttered with butterflies and my heart seemed to celebrate and go into overdrive.

"Imprinting makes you what the person needs the most, a friend a brother or a lover. But an imprint forces me to do what is best for you and what is best for you isn't me. Crystal, I'm willing to set you free if you want me to."

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's P.O.V.<strong>

I never thought I would be in a situation like this. I'm throwing my whole life away but I can't blame or give the life growing inside of me. No, its not my childs fault. Anyways, I was raised with morals and I would go against them all if I didn't accept this responsibility.

But I did feel bad for Paul. He didn't deserve for his life to be shattered like mine. He was just the only guy that I loved.

Anyways, my baby needs a father and there is nothing I wouldn't do for my child.

**_Okay, soo before an angry mob attacks me, let me just say that I am extremely sorry for not updating sooner! But I will try harder next time._**

**_So what did you guys think? I bet a bunch of you want to strangle Adrian right about now._**

**_Please Review!_**


	15. Web of Lies

**Chapter 14: Web of Lies**

**Paul's P.O.V.**

The pain in my heart is unbearable. I feel I'm becoming a hollow shell. I have no motivation to go on with life. If I don't have Crystal by me, my life isn't wort living. But I can't be selfish and anchor her world down when she deserves better.

But, I know this is all my fault.

I didn't use to be like this. I was never badass Paul who could get any pretty lady he wanted. . People don't remember but I remember when I used to be the bullies favorite punching bag. I used to be little scrawny Paul. I had no friends because people were too afraid to get on the bullies bad side. I can also remember the day that I phased._ She_ caused it and she also caused me rejecting the very idea of love.

She was the school's head cheerleader. All girls either idolized her or despised her, guys set her as their goals and I kissed the floor she walked on. Her name was Jessica and for the longest time I adored her. Ofcourse she never knew who I was and would vomit on the very idea of going out with me but I still dreamed.

Faite however was on my side one night. Her college boyfriend had just dumped with her. Once everybody found out, guys started lining up for their chance with her. I found Jessca passedout drunk at a bar. My love for her made me take her home. Her parents weren't there when I carried her inside her room. One thing led to another and I lost my virginity that nigt. But in the morning she didn't remember a thing,all she knew was that she was nakid and in bed with me. She shouted at me to leave and treated me like trash.

Shortly after , I phased. I couldn't tell my grandmother what had happened because I was so ashamed but ofcourse the pack found out. I was so heart broken and I was no longer scrawnny Paul, aka favorite punching bag for bullies. I no longer could keep my feelings and anger at the world stored inside me. My emotions, which I had learned from years of practice to mask, were no longer in my control. I would phase everytime I grew angry which would happen a lot. My new physique was built to be protector and warrior for my tribe. With my new physique I attracted attention from women. And at the time I was revolted by them, and thats when I set out my plan , to avenge the night I was treated like a piece of shit by the one girl who I thought I loved. I new it was wrong but it wasn't affecting me in any way so I continued. However, when I met Crystal, I was already in too deep and I was already drowning when I finally wanted to get out of the water.

But truely the only girl I will ever love is my Crystal and yet I have no right to call her mine. I just can't make her stay with me when she deserves better. I'm just a stupid player caught in his own game.

All these thoughts rushed into my head as I walked up to the door of Sam's.

"Hey Paul, your early. Come in, Emily just finished cooking breakfast." Sam said.

"Sam, can I talk to you." My voice was hoarse.

"Yeah sure Paul, what is it?" Sam stepped out onto the porch with me.

"Sam, I-I really messed up this time. Who would have known. The old legends destine me and Crystal's paths to intersect and leave it to me to screw it up. I let her go. Crystal deserves better than me and I let her go. " I said this all while looking down, too ashamed to even look at my Alpha."I got another girl pregnant Sam."

"What! Paul...ugh. How many times did I tell you that your little game with girls was going to come back and bite you in the ass." Sams angry voice masked his true dissappointment in me and that was what really hurt.

"I know, and now, I can't just leave Adrian with my baby.''I vowed my whole life that I would never leave my child like my parents did.

"Paul, I know how it feels to be forced away from your imprint. Hell, when I first imprinted, all I wanted to do was have Emily in my arms forever but Leah was there. I had to make things right with her. You can't leave Adrian all alone with your child and I know you would never do that. But I don't know about Crystal." Sam ran a hand through his hair. A tendency he would do whenever he was deep in thought. "I know that the pain in your heart is unbearable right now. If you want time to yourself right now, I can have the others cover your shift and I'll take care of Adrian for you."

"Thank you so much Sam. And, I let Crystal go. She is so amazing and she doens't deserve something like this. I need some space between me and her or else, I'm just going to keep running back to her." I responded.

"What do you mean Paul. Are you leaving Forks?" Sam asked.

"I-I don't know. All I know is that I just need some space from all of this. Some time to think with out having all this around me." I explained. I didn't want to leave for long. Just a couple of days maybe even a week or so.

"I don't want you to leave man, and as your Alpha I can order you to stay here, but as your friend, I respect your decision but just don't make it to long. Your my beta and God knows I need you here to whoop this kids into shape." Sam smiled and atleast I had his permission to take a break that I so needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal's P.O.V.<strong>

What the hell did I ever do to deserve this? Did I accidently step on a freaking sacred bug or something to have my whole life totally turned upside down.

Thanks to my parents 'awesome' marriage, I never thought I would ever fall in love. And low and behold it, not only do I fall in love but I fall in love with the worst person you could possibly think of. P.A.U.L.

See, Paul is the type of person a dad warns his daughter about, the person hearts fear. The person who can steal your heart, stomp all over it and hand it back to you all torn and bleeding. That is Paul and very regrettably, the person I love.

So you must wonder why someone who is in love is crying her eyes out if she should be chasing rainbows, or sitting under a sunset and counting the stars with her lover.

And yet here I am, regretting the day I ever looked Paul in the eyes. I was always the good girl with good grades who was overlooked. I was never asked out, instead I was bullied because of my less than traditional Quileute features.

But Paul was the popular guy. The type of guy girls allowed to be played with and yet still swooned over. He was guy who played with my heart and got anther pregnant at the same time.

And the worst part of all, was that I still love him and we were destined to be together but he didn't want me and even if he did we couldn't be together.

"He didn't want me." That kept flashing through my head. The imprint pulled us together but he was willing to set me free. He didn't want me.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Sweety, Ryan is here to see you." My moms voice was laced with worry. It wasn't normal for me to be cooped up in my room like this.

My door opened at my best guy friend walked in. but something was different, the usual glint in his eyes were replaced with werriness, and dark circles framed his once handsome eyes. He looked like a complete mess and yet he still offered me a smile.

"Hey Crys." His voice lacked his usual cheeriness

"Whats up Ryan?" I sat up in my head and wathced as he paced my room.

"Crystal, how- how are you and Paul?" Wow, I never would of imagined him asking me that. Ever since paul gave him a new colored chin, Ryan has been touchy about the Pual subject and he hasn't stopped telling me that Paul is a bad person. So you can see my surprise at him bringing Paul up.

"Ugh, I- umm well theres nothing going on." I really didn't want to talk about this right now.

"Why? He showed plenty of interest in you in my opinion." I smirked as I saw Ryan rub his chin with a grimace.

"Yeah, well a having a child kind of takes your interest off of me." I responded and Ryan abruptly stopped his pacing. He looked at me but then looked away and hung his head low. It took him about five minutes to finally respond.

"Crystal, I have to tell you the truth... Adrian's baby isn't Pauls." My eyes snapped up to meet his. I searched his eyes to detect any lies.

"How do you know? I know Adrian isn't a saint but we don't have anything to believe its not Pauls." It hurt, I knew it was true but saying out loud made in concrete.

"Crystal, that baby isn't Paul's. I, I know because, ...becasue its mine." I gasped

"What? But, but" My mind just couldn't make a complete or coherent sentence.

I looked at Ryan. He seemed to become even more grave.

"Just trust me okay." Ryan sounded so helpless and heartbroken. I knew he wasn't lying but he wasn't telling me everything.

"Ryan you can tell me. How is Adrians' baby yours.

"I've always liked Adrian. I thought she was gorgeus while other guys thought she was hot. I loved her. that day Paul showed interest in you and totally forgot about Adrian, i found her at a bashout. She was drunk and she asked me why nobody loved her. I told her I loved her. She told met to prove it and I made love to her. It was te best thing thats ever happened to me. The next morning when she was sobber she woke up and yelled at me to get out. When she found she was pregnant she told me that if I told anybody she would accuse me of rape."

"Ryan im so sorry." I ran up to him and hugged him. My best guy friend was hurting.

"She told me I ruined her life. I don't want to ruin yours. I don't like Paul very much but there must be a reason why you like him so much." Ryan looked said helplessly.

"I don't like Paul, I think im in love with him." I said in a daze.

"Well don't waste your time here with me, go find him and tell him." Ryan gave me a weak but encouraging smile. I could tell he was still hurting but still wanted to encourage me.

" He doesn't want me, he told me himself." I replied sheepishly.

"Crystal, for someone with grades like yours, you sure are dumb. Paul doens't think he is good enough for you so he's letting you go so you could be happy with someone better."Ryan teased me and gave me a smile that told me he would be okay.

My heart soared. What if what Ryan was telling me was the truth. Did Paul really think I wouldn't want to be with him. God, that boy can be so fustrating sometimes. I have to go tell him I love him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sams P.O.V.<strong>

Hey, I'm Sam. Paul couldn't make it so he sent me instead, I hope you don't mind." The girl infront showed the exact opposite of what I had expected. Here stood a pregnant women who should be oozing joy with the wonderful gift od has sent her and instead, a women with dark circles under her eyes and paled, tired face welcomed me.

"Ugh yeah. Um where is Paul." She asked with a tired voice.

"He needed some time to himself. But don't worry he'll be back soon." The girl seemed to become even more grim.

"Oh okay." She responded after what seemed like an internal debate inside her had gone through

I helped her into my truck and drove for 20 minutes to the La Push medical center. We all knew Adrian had only two months but we just wanted to make sure her pregnancy was going along well.

The silence that engulfed us both grew longer every minute that passed. I was never the conversationalist, that was usually Emily. Gosh I wish she were here.

"Ms. Alawa, Dr. Smith is ready for you, in room 4." An elderly nurse called out to the waiting room for us.

After being scorfully acused of being the father (sinse Adrian looked so young being only 18 and my 25 year looking self) and embarrasing questions about adrian menstral cycle which I wished so badly to be deaf at the time, we came to be waiting on the doctor for the results of Adrians lab test. Hopefully everything was going well.

"Alright, Ms. Alawa if you keep on this track you are on your way to a heally full term. I would like to congradulate the two of you." There it goes again, being mistaken for the father but I kind of enjoyed being congradualted at being a soon to be father. I slightly felt jealous of Paul because Emily and I have been trying for months now and no such luck

As much as I wanted to correct the doctor, Ilet it go. Maybe it was the embarrasing blush that Adrian had that changed my mind. She probably was asamed at the fact that her child's father wasn't here, instead, I was.

"You two are free to go then." The doctor anounced, and I waited for Adrian to gather her things to go

I drove slower than I usually wood. I fell like a freaking snail but i knew I couldn't risk Adrian and her baby getting hurt. After all Iwas going to be an uncle Sam soon. I smiled evilly at the thought. I was going to spoil that kid rotten.

"S-Sam. Why did Paul really leave?" I hadn't expected the inturruption of the silence. I turned to look at Adrian. She looked so grave.

"He just needs some time to himself."I replied sheepishly. I wasn't lying but i wasn't telling the complete truth. I would be extremely rude if I said that she was the reason why he couldn't be with his soulmate.

"Sam I'm not stupid. I may act like it to attract guys but I'm really not. He left because of me didn't he?" I could here right through the brave facade Adrian's voice might have betrayed but I heard her voice crack at the end telling me she was hurting.

"He..Adrian,..you " But i couldn't come up with anything that wouldn't hurt her.

"Sam I know im ruining his life. Damn it I never thougt it would go this far. I feel terrible." Se broke out into tears. I pulled over to the side of the road and I turned to look at her fully.

"Adrian your not ruining his life. Your giving him a child and I know Paul will love him." I said with what I thought was a soothing voice. But she broke out into more tears and sobs. Wow, i really needed to work on my people skills.

"That's the point I know Paul is a great guy and probably be a great dad to any child his. But he will never love me. I know he loves Crystal. He will love his child and that's I what I've wanted. Someone that will love my child. Damn it, Sam.. the life inside me isn't Paul's." She sobbed loudly. My jaw dropped. Paul really wasn't the father but I felt bad for Adrian. All she wanted was for someone to love her and her child and all this spiraled out of control.

"Adrian, Im really sorry." I started the engine and drove her home. All that ran trought my mind was that I had to tell Paul. He needed to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal's P.O.V.<strong>

Paul, i knocked on his door feircely. Pease open, please open.

I knocked on the door even harder but nobody was there.

"Tsk tsk looks like your little pup is gone, leaving you helpless." A voice spoke from behind me. Chills ran up my spine as dark figured spoke, half hidden in the shade of the trees that surrounded Paul's house.

"What, who are you." Those eyes, they were blood red like Derek's. I shivered even harder as I realized what this monster was.

"A better question is what I'm here for."

_**So... you see that button right there, it has your name on it! **_


	16. The Hope for Love Will Never Die

**Chapter 15: The Hope For Love Will Never Die**

**Crystal's P.O.V.:**

"What are...what do you want with me?" My heart thumped in my chest. I shuddered, I already knew what this thing was, the more important question was what it wanted.

"See..." The she monster started to pace around me, caging me in like a prey, but I stood my ground. "Your pup killed my mate, Derek. I've just come to repay him. What's that saying you idiotic humans have, ah yes, an eye for an eye. Or in our case, a mate for a mate." It sneered menacingly.

I gulped and involuntarily stepped away from the vampiress. She noticed and laughed a bitter laugh.

"Go ahead and run, I'll even give you a whole 5 minute head start." I let out an involunatary shiver as the beast, in a flash, stood next to me, whispering in my ear. "I'll hunt you down eventually," she hissed.

I might fear death but I will not cower in its presence. So I swallowed any fear in me and glared back at the demon. "How about I make your job easier, I won't run from you. Go ahead and kill me right now, right here."

The monster looked crest fallen that I wouldn't give into her little sickening game. But slowly, an eerie smile plastered itself on her face. "Ah, you are mistaken. I am not here to kill you. It is your mate that I am here for. But since it is your wish, I guess you can be a snack." She smiled wikedly and brought a hand in the air and with extreme velocity, hit me across the face with it.

"Paul" I choked out. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's P.O.V.:<strong>

I sat on a bench in a public park. I could distinctly hear the laughs of the family who played with their newly born child. I watched as a couple took a romantic stroll in the park. And the whole time, I was jealous. Jealous at the fact that I will never have the opportunity to be with my soul-mate and raise a family with her. I will never see her swollen belly and puff up with pride at knowing that, that life was created by our love.

And yet, I will eventually have a child to call my own with a women I do not love. I would, in a couple of months, be considered "a family" if that is what you would call me, my child and Adrian. I guess I would eventually marry Adrian as a matter of fact. I have to follow through and still make things right even if they are already twisted and screwed up.

And then the most horrifying thought entered my mind. Crystal wasn't tied down like I was, she now believed in love even if I had broken her heart, it just made it truer. She could fall for another and begin a family like the laughing couple I see playing with their baby.

My insides turned with jealousy while my heart tore in two. I had no right to Crystal even if she was my soul-mate. I had chosen to set her free and that was what I intended on doing even if it would kill me.

I ran a hand through my overgrown, mud and stick filled hair. It had been a couples of days since I had phased back to human but my veins still pumped with wolf instincts. I had decided to phase back when I just couldn't control the wolf inside me in not running back to Crystal.

I was so wrapped in my masochistic thoughts that I didn't see an elderly women approach me until she spoke, effectively making me jump.

"May I sit." She asked politely. I stared at the aged and astute face staring at me. Her exterior glowed slightly and she gave off waves of wisdom beyond her years and just plainly radiated an air of familiarity.

"Of course" I responded hoarsely. It had been so long since I had used my voice and I had to get used to it again.

The women sat next to me in the rather cramped bench. Well actually the bench was fairly large but considering that I was pretty large, the room was completely filled.

"So amazing that in this ever changing world, the only thing that doesn't change is our will to love." The woman was staring at the same family I had been staring at. I blushed slightly, I had a sudden wave of embarrassment at my "non masculine" thinking just then.

I could feel the women attention snap to me and I could feel her intense gaze on me. "Tell me Paul, why are you here when you should be with your love."

I gaped, how did she know my name. Surely I hadn't told her yet, had I? I mentally scanned over the previous events and nope, I hadn't even said a word after my initial one. How the heck did she know my name?

"No need to worry Paul, I know very well who you are. I am chief Taha Aki's only and forever love." Now I new why she looked so familiar. She was in like every tale published by Quileute legends. And anyways she looked a lot like my grandmother.

"I'm still not understanding why you are here. Am I hallucinating?" Yup that is exactly it. I slipped on my run and hit a branch or something and am now currently still in wolf form, half unconscious.

The women before gave a beautiful laugh. "No Paul. I am here to direct you on the right path again. It seems that you are trying to defy the old magic that runs in your blood, am I right? After all I am like your great grandmother times 10." She finished with a wink. Her words were honest.

"I dont understand. I haven't given up being a werewolf or anything and I haven't defied any of my Alpha's order, so how am I going against ancient laws." I finished matter of factly.

The women sighed. "I'm not here on the old werewolf magic, I'm here because of the magic that runs in you, the one that chooses and pulls you toward your soul mate."

"What?" I was shocked.

"Yes, my husband may have started the new tradition of phasing into wolves but it was our love that began the imprinting. We were so perfect, we were soul mates and that was when he was the happiest. The wolf in him recognized that happiness and created a new magical ability in our children to be able to pinpoint their own soul mates. That's why at the beginning, imprinting was rare but now it is accustomed."

My mouth dropped slightly. And I made to interrupt but she kept speaking.

"It is in the nature of the imprint to be whatever the imprinted needs. However, you have taken that fact into a different perspective. You wish to set your soul mate and one true love free. May I ask why?" The woman's eyes fell on mine. It took me a while to fully grasp everything the women was telling me.

"I, I.. you wouldn't understand. The wolf inside of me wants to love her, protect her, make her happy and do what is best for her. But, my desire to make her happy is far greater than having her with me. I believe she is far happier without me. I can never make her happy, not after my mistake. I have ruined every chance I have with her." I responded sheepishly.

"I see, and yet, your going to run away from your problems instead of trying to solve them."

"But, I impregnated a girl whom I do not love." As I revealed this, I stared at the ground to ashamed of my mistake.

"No," The women chuckled,."You were always one thick headed and clueless child weren't you. Any normal being would see right through this Adrian girl's facade. She is not pregnant. Well at least not with any of my descendants. I make it a project of mine to see all of my relatives and trust me, that child carries no blood of mine." The women glowed even more and her image began to blurr.

"I don't have long now. I just wanted to explain one more fact about this imprinting process. An imprint can make a wolf extremely happy but if the imprint is ignored, the wolf will die off and it can kill the human form too. If you continue to ignore Crystal, it is like committing suicide. So as long as she is a part of your life, you can still live on but if she isn't, than your, ah what do they say these days, ah yes, very well screwed." She smiled warmly. Her image began to blurr even more and then was completely gone in a blink of an eye.

I ran a hand through my hair again. What the women had said, I couldn't just leave Crystal alone. She had to be apart of my life. But I just couldn't trust myself around her. My need to kiss her and hold her in my arms is almost unbearable everytime I see her.

And then all of a sudden, my heart squeezed painfully in my chest. I was overwhelmed with a horrible feeling of something bad was happening to my Crystal. My soul was warning me that Crystal was in grave danger.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Narrator:<span>**

Back in La Push, every street was filled with search parties. Every group ran with hope to find the young girl who had gone missing. Everybody wanted to bring back the girl to her mother safe and sound but had yet to find her.

The unfortunate women who's loved one was somewhere out there, God knows in what condition, cryed her eyes out in tissues in secret. She was Cheif of Police and although her daughter was the one missing, she was the only one who could handle this chaos. She believed she had to be strong and pull herself together if she wanted her daughter home and under her wing once again.

The poor women had alerted all other County Police in hopes of having a greater chance in finding her daughter. Currently, Chief Swan of Forks, had sent out all of his men and the tribes warriors, who were currently searching as well. However, Sam hadn't needed to be notified, he was, as a matter of fact, the one who had noticed her disappearance to begin with.

The women who sat in her car, wiping stray tears from her cheeks, still believed her daughter to being alive, (mother's intuition), but she also knew Crystal's life was ticking to an end with every minute that passed. So the women, with this thought in mind, came out of her car (otherwise her safe haven) and did her best to control the mess and direct her men.

However, the small house of the Alpha male was filled with complete disarray. This had never happened. An imprintee of one of thier own had dissappeared with only a faint trail of leech left behind. Almost every single minute, one of the pack would try to contact Paul to tell him what had happened, that they had let one of their own be grasped in the hands of a monster. If they were to successfuly contact him and he returned, the imprint would lead him straight to her.

"Come on guys, we've ran circles around our permiter, the bloodsucker is still here." Nobody missed the exhaustion in their Alpha's voice. Actually their wasn't a single person more tired then them but their loyalty to thier blood brother wouldn't allow them to slow down, let alone stop.

"If we start to close in about half a mile in our runs then we have a chance." Sam ran a hand through his hair. He knew thier only chance was if Paul was here but he still had to look under every rock to make sure.

The wolfpack around the small table whole heartedly agreed and with more energy then they had, began to pump themselves for the continued search.

And then their was a loud crash. The door in the front banged open and startled the shapeshifters. Usually their superhearing would tick them off if someone was around. Their was only one way someone could sneak up on them and that was if he or she was one of their own.

"Where is she" The voice of Paul was heard before the owner stepped in. One look told everything, he had had a long journey, little to nothing sleep, little to nothing of food and yet he didn't give a shit for anything except finding her, his Crystal.

...

"I still don't get how we can't smell the leech" One of the wolves thought. They were currently being lead by Paul who could feel the tug of the imprint and lead them into the right direction. It was baffling for the pack to know that Crystal really was so close. Paul could pratically sense her.

"I don't really know, but I was talking to the Cullens and they said that if a vampire soul purpose in life was not to suck the life out of people anymore , then their vampire characteristics would slowly start to fade. So whoever Crystal's kidnapper is, they probably had already lost the characteristic of their smell. Kind of mind blowing but it kinda make sense." Sam responded. Everybody still didn't quiet understand but that wasn't important now. They were on a mission.

All animals scuttled away from the approaching wolfpack. All around the forest, the sounds of paws hitting the floor at an impossible rate was heard. All the animals of the forest could sense a creature among them that didn't belong and they knew that the pack would get rid of it soon.

The one leading, Paul, came to an abrupt halt. His heart squeezed once more, and now he knew this was his fight not his brothers. Once he shared this with his brothers, they outragiously refused. They didn't want him to get hurt. However Sam, who had been quiet during the protests, hushed everybody else and said in a strong voice that he understood Paul and he placed his order on the others to not follow and respect their brothers wishes.

"Please let Paul and Crystal come out safe." Sam prayed to the higher beings that looked down on him. He might not have liked Paul's choice but he respected him enough to make his own desicions.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's P.O.V.:<strong>

I crouched low to avoid a branch. I could pratically feel my heart tugging as indicator that I was close to my Crystal. However, I still wanted to surprise the stupid leech.

And then I heard a faint whimper of pain and all battle instincts were chucked out the window and my only thought was to get to Crystal and fast. I pawed the ground as fast as I could and in a flash I found her. She was tied up to a tree, tears staining her bruised cheeks. Her eyes went wide when she saw me and she tried to speak but the stupid cloth in her mouth stopped her.

I approached her slowly but the closer I got her thrashing and mumbling grew faster. I didn't understand so I decided to phase back. Once I was human again, I stepped closer to her, removed the cloth from her mouth and wiped away her tears from her cheek.

"Its ok, I'm here, your safe now." I cooed. All I wanted for her was to calm down but she was absolutely frantic.

"No Paul. You need to leave now. She doesn't want me, she wants you." Was Crystal's reply. My eyebrows furried and then I something hard tackled me from the side.

I was stunned and the only thing that brought me back was Crystal's scream of panic. I quickly phased and stepped protectively infront of Crystal.

"You stupid beast. You just couldn't help but save your love. How does it feel to lose a loved one? Well imagine that feeling but the one who is going to feel that is your love not you. Your going to die tonight you stupid mut." In a flash the leech ran towards me and I lunged at it.

The stupid blood sucker really knew where to hit the spot. It is more unbearable for me to see Crystal in pain over my death than for me to actually die. God that stupid leech!

I bit and clawed at any flesh I could see. I got in a few lucky shots but so did the bloodsucker. However in the end I managed to rip off her limbs and slowly dismemebered her until she was completely gone.

And yet, my blood surged with pain. The leech had managed to bite me. Vampire poison was leathal to werewolves. I could already feel the affects, my body was slowly draining and my vision began to blacken.

I heard a faint scream when I colapsed on the floor.

"Paul, please your going to be fine. Just hang on." I heard a familiar and beautiful voice beside me and then I blacked out.

Pauls eyes closed and his limp body fell to the floor.

A piercing, agonized scream was heard throughout the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator:<strong>

The poor girl who could see the essense of her true love draining in front of her, heart broke. She went over to him, (Paul had accidently cut her loose while the fight) and droped herself beside her soulmate.

She balled herself up, as all children do when suffering, and sobbed. "No please God. I just got him back. Why did he have to come back?" she wispered to herself.

In fear of the lifeless, limp body of Paul's, she hadn't physically touched him yet. Too afraid to verify if he was alive or not.

However, since the very first time Crystal's and Paul's eyes met, a strong connection was made. That connection existed in her heart and it tied her to Paul. She could steel feel that connection in her heart and pumping through her veins. Her mere gut feeling proved to her that Paul was still alive, maybe dying but still alive.

A couple of miles away, the tribe's warrior waited in formation. They could all hear their brothers thoughts through the wolf link but they had been left out to dry when Paul's link broke after fighting with the vampire. And now all wolf members were experiencing incredible pain, this was due to only one cause, their brother had fallen.

Knowing exactly where Paul was (because he had made him report his every move, otherwise he would not let Paul go alone), Sam howled in pain for his pack brother and began to run in his direction. Even though the Alpha of the Pack was the most cool headed of the members, nobody messed with his pack. If the stupid leech was still alive, it was about to beg for death.

And yet the sight that met the pack's eyes made them cringe in despair. They found Paul's mauled body on the floor with a sobbing Crystal hugging it.

Not knowing what to do, all members looked up to their leader in a time of crisis. Sam had already phased back and slowly aproached the broken girl on the floor.

"Sweety, we can't do anything now." Sam's soothing voice masked his true despair.

"He's still alive. I can feel it, the imprint I mean." Crystal's hoarse voice was just above a whisper.

Sam, only merely understanding the complexities of an imprint, took her word (Sam would grasp at any hope he had) and checked Paul's heart rate. It was faint and decreasing at an alarming rate but it was still there.

"He's alive." Sam stated.

The whole atmosphere changed from a gloomy one to a frantic one. In a matter of seconds, the whole pack had phased and were now getting closer to Paul's body.

"Then we need to get him help." Sam said with affirmity and authorization.

...

Sam's tiny house was filled with worried faces. All of the tribe's warriors and Paul's grandmother stood impatiently outside of the bedroom,(turned operating room), waiting for a word of how thier brother was. Dr. Carlisle cullen had been asked the favor to treat Paul. There had been a truce between the moral enemies since Jacob and Renesmee had married. Anyways, if they had brought in Paul to the hospital, there would have been a lot of awkward questions about his temperature, what attacked him and his incredible healing abilites.

Since vampire Poison was deadly to werewolves, Dr. Cullen pratically had nothing to work with. The only idea that popped into his well educated head was a blood transfucian. Hopefully if they took out the blood that had been poisoned and replaced with another, than Paul had a chance.

Ofcourse, at the very idea being mentioned, Sam had offered himself up. Dr. Cullen worked fast and hard and hoped to God for a miracle while Pual's heart beat was regulated by a heart monitor.

Dr. Cullen finished injecting Sam's blood into Paul. He stood and observed his patient. Paul had gone pale, his usual tan was several shades lighter without the circulation of blood. To say the least, Paul looked deathly.

And this whole time, everybody was worried for the girl who would get her heart ripped out if their pack brother died. They hadn't gotten to know her much, but the imprint made her part of their little family. She was one of them and they feared for her. She stood now, clutching at Paul's clothing while tears fell on her purple cheek.

Carlisle examined the heart monitor and looked down, feeling the sense of failure of his experiment. Paul hadn't gotten better, his heart was still slowing down and Carlisle had no other choice but to admit that there was nothing left for him to do.

Once Dr. Cullen anounced that his experiment was a failure, all pack members rushed to their dying member. Once they saw Paul ghast face and almost lifeless body, they cringed and as macho as they looked, tears were shed for the fallen tribe warrior.

Nobody noticed the broken girl that approached their brothers body. Crystal stared at Paul's form and choked on a sob. She stretched her hand a gently carresed the side of his face. Once the pack noticed, they watched the interaction between two soulmates.

The beeps of the monitor were clearly heard and the fact that Paul's heart was slowly losing pace was understood.

"Paul...I love you." All members of the pack heard the hoarse voice of Crystal and part of their hearts cringed for the poor girl.

And then the silence of the room was filled with the continuous beep of Paul's heart flatlining.

Dr. Cullen came in and everybody reluctantly began to shuffle out of the room. All except for Crystal. Crystal layed over the dead body. Her ear pressed to his chest to try and hear his unbeating heart. She didn't like the empty feeling that was starting to sit in her heart. That special connection she and Paul had shared, had dissappeared since the stupid machine had anounced the flatlining of his heart.

"No. Paul please... please come back. I-.. I need you." Crystal sobs were heard by the Alpha male who was last to leave.

But then something happened. A miracle or whatever you want to call it happened. The heart monitor, once anouncing his flatlining began to beep continously. And Crystal could feel the strong pumping of his heart under her ear once again. He was alive. Paul was alive. Her love and soul mate was alive!

Crystal looked up just in time to see the Paul's eyes flutter open.

"Crystal.." But Paul was interrupted by Crystals lips on his.

Witnessing everything, Sam finally stepped out to let the lovers have thier moment. And once outside Sam anounced that their Paul was still alive.

Nobody really understood how Paul could have survived. And it wasn't until many weeks later when Crystal had remembered about her unread Quileute legends book that she had an idea of what could have saved Paul.

It was the complex imprint that had saved him, or according to the legends, their love. Since the imprint made it almost impossible to go against the wishes of soul mate (which can sometimes be a pain in the arse) and since Crystal had begged for him to come back to her, he had to come back on her wishes due to the imprint. Ofcourse when Crystal shared this with the Paul and the pack, Paul had smirked and told her that he knew she wanted him, making Crystal roll her eyes and smile at his arrogance. But that was Paul and she would never change him.

The couples love grew even more with their growing ages. They established a real relationship, and later on became engaged and were married with almost everybody their except for Paul's grandmother who had passed away with a smile on her face knowing that her grandson was happy and had finally found true love.

(As for Adrian, who had lied about the real father of her baby, established a relationship with Ryan. Ryan obviously had always loved her and Adrian grew to love him and they created an early but happy family together with their child.)

...

**_~Present day~_**

_**An old couple with silver hair sat with their grandchild in between them. The two grandparents had just finished retelling the story of their imprint.**_

_**"So what happened nextgranma Crystal?" The enthusiastic 14 year old asked. Ofcourse the teen already knew because she grew up with being told it but she just loved the story and that is why she asked for them to retell it to her since she was feeling down and depressed (due to her own love life).**_

_**"Well Ana, me and your grandpa had uncle Alex and uncle Chris and your mom Jessica." The old women said said with affection.**_

_**But then suddenly the child automatically jumped off from the couch she shared with her grandparents to glare at the boy who had just come in. It was Sam's sixteen year old grandson, Zack.**_

_**"What is that doing here?" Ana's usual sweet voice was replaced with a harsh one. Ana stood firmly infornt of Zach with her hands on her hips, giving him the death glare. Ever since little Zack had gotten a girlfriend, Ana had resulted in treating him harshly. It had hurt him since he had, had a crush on the young girl ever since they were little and the only reason he had gotten a girlfriend was to make Ana jealous. But he hadn't expected her to ignore and treat him harshly. He was hurt by her and was now trying to make things okay again with her. But so far, he had failed miserably. Any way Zack had phased and imprinted on Ana making his mere crush, love now.**_

_**The old couple shared a knowing look and stood up and left the two alone. Almost all of the families of the old Pack members could see the chimistry between these two.**_

_**Zack took a tentative step towards his crush/imprint. "I don't have a girl friend anymore." Zack looked up meet Ana's eyes. He loved their color, hazel like her mothers. Ana crossed her arms to try and shake off her shock.**_

_**"So what do you want me to do about it." she responded coldly, she was trying to mask her excitment and happiness.**_

_**"So,.. I wanted you to know that I never like her. I have only liked one girl and she is standing in front of me pissed as hell." Zack responded while stepping closer and being bold enough to gently run his thumb across her cheek. **_

_**"I..me too. I'm sorry I've been mean to you lately. I- I just liked you too and I was angry because I thought you didn't like me." Ana's voice was once again its usual sweet tone and Zack sighed in content. He wondered how on earth he had gotten so lucky, and one day he would tell her that they were soulmates.**_

_**Zack and Ana's story would later go down in imprint history just like Crystal's and Paul's story did.**_


End file.
